A Happy Event
by rubbert
Summary: AU. Kate (20 años) y Rick (21), vivirán un terrible suceso que les obligará a cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas. Pero no todo va a ser malo ya que esta terrible época también se ve marcada por el momento más feliz e importante para los dos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nueva historia. Aviso desde ya que es AU y que no tiene demasiado que ver con lo que ocurre en la serie. **_

_**Kate y Rick tienen 20 y 21 años respectivamente. Ella estudia Educación Infantil, él quiere ser Chef. Y bueno... lo que pasa ya lo vais leyendo xD**_

_**Espero que os guste y si no os convence mucho el primer capítulo, dadle una oportunidad al menos. Espero reviews para conocer opiniones. Gracias por leer!**_

* * *

Él apoya la espalda en aquel viejo roble situado en medio de campus, y mira impaciente su reloj. Apenas quedan un par de minutos para que terminen las clases y ella salga por la puerta de la facultad de Educación corriendo hacia él, tal y como hace siempre, dando esos pequeños saltitos sobre sus pies. A él le parece simplemente adorable.

Mira al cielo, arrugando la frente, pues se está comenzando a nublar y para hoy han anunciado lluvias. Pronto comenzará a llover, pero no le importa mojarse mientras sea para esperarla a ella. Acaricia el vaso de café con cuidado, sintiendo el calor atravesar el cartón mientras el aroma del humeante líquido llega hasta sus fosas nasales.

Pronto el campus comienza a llenarse de universitarios que terminan sus clases o simplemente se mueven para cambiar de aula. Rick dirige, impaciente, su mirada a la puerta por la que ella saldrá. Y Kate no tarda en hacerlo.

Sonríe cuando ella se retira un mechón de pelo de la cara y arruga la nariz, buscándolo, a lo lejos, en el mismo lugar que siempre. Rápidamente una preciosa sonrisa ilumina su cara al verlo. Aunque él no puede distinguirlo desde allí, está seguro de que sus ojos color avellana han adquirido ese halo brillante que se instala en ellos cada vez que lo ve.

Acorta las distancias con ella cuando está a unos metros de distancia y la acerca a él, abrazándola con cuidado de no derramar el café que lleva en la mano. Ella pasa sus brazos por su espalda, subiéndolos hasta su cuello y comenzando a tocar su pelo, haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas.

-¿Qué tal las clases?

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti – dice ella, sonriente.

Él sonríe también y ladea la cabeza, besando sus labios suavemente.

-Yo tampoco – le susurra, después de besarla.

Ella se muerde el labio al mismo tiempo que vuelve a sonreír, y rápidamente entrelaza su mano con la de él, agarrando el café que él le ha comprado, como cada día.

-Espera, déjame… - dice él, haciéndose con la mochila de ella y colgándosela él al hombro – Ya está.

Comienzan a caminar juntos hasta la salida del campus. Ella le cuenta cómo han ido sus clases y él le explica que ha estado llevando su currículum a varios sitios, sin éxito.

-Conseguirás algo – le dice ella, segura de que lo hará.

-Sí bueno, eso espero. Mi madre lo justo que llega a pagar el alquiler así que… necesito encontrar lo que sea.

Kate agacha la cabeza, sabiendo que él lo está pasando mal económicamente y está intentando conseguir un empleo, y ella simplemente no puede hacer nada para ayudarlo en ese sentido.

Esperan juntos en la parada del bus y cuando éste llega, se suben y se sientan en los dos últimos asientos del fondo, como hacen siempre. Ella coloca sus piernas sobre las de Rick y apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro, alzándola de vez en cuando para robarle algún que otro beso.

Rick acaricia su cabello, enredándolo en su pelo, sonriendo cada vez que recuerda que después ella se cabrea porque dice que le hace nudos. Suspira y la besa cuando ella alza la cabeza buscando sus labios. Aunque el día haya ido mal, cuando está con ella siente que nada más importa. El mundo podría parar a su alrededor porque simplemente con estar con ella, a él le basta, no necesita nada más, solo la necesita a ella.

Se bajan una parada más adelante, justo enfrente del bloque de pisos donde vive ella. Él la agarra por el brazo y besa sus labios, esta vez con más fuerza.

-¿Subes? – pregunta ella, esperando una única respuesta.

-No sé… ¿no… no les molestará a tus padres?

Ella ladea la cabeza, tratando de no sonreír, al mismo tiempo que rueda los ojos.

-Mi padre está trabajando, solamente está mi madre. Y… de todas formas, sabes que les caes genial.

-Lo sé – dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia. En realidad siempre les ha caído bien a los padres de Kate, aunque seguramente no pensasen lo mismo si supiesen todo lo que hacen él y su hija cuando ellos no están en casa.

-Vamos - dice ella, ahora tirando de su brazo hacia el portal.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran, ella se acerca peligrosamente a él, atrapándolo en una de las esquinas de ese pequeño habitáculo. Cierra los ojos incontroladamente al sentirla tan cerca, conseguirá volverlo loco algún día con esa colonia que ella utiliza.

Ella se separa rápidamente cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren y sale como si nada, acercándose a la puerta de su piso y llamando al timbre. A él le pone todavía más, si cabe, cuando cambia de esa faceta de desesperada por echar un polvo a niña buena en apenas unos segundos.

Suspira, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco y sale del ascensor, siguiendo los pasos que ella ha dado segundos antes. Johanna les abre la puerta, sonriente y saludando a Rick con cariño, lo cual hace que él se sienta sucio, muy sucio por los pensamientos que ha tenido con su hija.

-¿Rick, estás bien? – dice, chascando los dedos delante de él.

-¿Eh? – dice él, regresando a la realidad. Kate ya ha entrado en el apartamento y le mira desde dentro, tratando de contener la risa, mientras él sigue allí parado, como un estúpido.

-No te quedes ahí parado y pasa – insiste Johanna, divertida por el comportamiento del chico.

-Ah, sí, claro.

-Justamente estoy haciendo una tarta y quería que me dieses tu opinión – dice la abogada cuando finalmente él entra.

Rick le sigue hasta la cocina y rápidamente él y Johanna comienzan a intercambiar opiniones sobre diferentes ingredientes y sabores. Kate rueda los ojos y se marcha a su habitación a estudiar un poco mientras tanto, pues prevé que la charla culinaria durará todavía un rato.

A Rick le encanta cocinar, de hecho, uno de sus sueños es llegar a convertirse en un prestigioso chef y, algún día, abrir su propio restaurante. Por eso Johanna, en cuanto puede, aprovecha la ocasión para compartir recetas con él o intercambiar opiniones. También le ha enseñado alguna cosa, como una riquísima tarta de almendra con un toque de sabor a limón. En realidad, juntos forman un buen equipo, y después son siempre Kate y su padre los que disfrutan de todo lo que preparan.

-¿Y bueno, qué tal va todo, Rick? – le pregunta Johanna, mientras remueve varios ingredientes en un bol.

-Sigo buscando trabajo – dice él, pasando varias páginas de uno de los libros de recetas de Johanna.

-Sabes lo que pienso – dice ella de repente – Deberías dejarte de tonterías e ir a por lo que realmente quieres. Esa escuela de cocina está esperando a alguien como tú. Lo sé.

Rick sonríe por la confianza que la abogada muestra en su talento, pues no muchas personas lo han hecho a lo largo de su vida.

-Lo sé, pero necesito dinero y… no es fácil conseguir una beca.

-No es fácil, pero no imposible. Las cosas difíciles en esta vida son las que más merecen la pena, Rick, no lo olvides.

-No lo haré – le dice, agradecido por sus consejos.

-Por lo demás te veo bastante bien con Kate – él sonríe, sonrojado, sin saber muy bien qué decir – Si te digo la verdad, al principio no creía que duraríais tanto.

-Yo…

-No, no te lo tomes como algo personal, sabes que me pareciste un buen chico desde el primer momento, pero eres el primer novio de Kate y ya sabes… creí que se trataría de un tonto enamoramiento de adolescentes.

-¿Y… ya no lo crees así? – pregunta él con algo de miedo.

-Lleváis casi dos años juntos – dice, terminando con la mezcla y pasándola a un recipiente para dejarla enfriar – Y haces feliz a Kate.

Él sonríe y ella lo mira con ternura.

-Soy su madre y noto esas cosas. Y sé que si os lo proponéis, podéis ser felices juntos durante mucho más tiempo.

-Gracias Johanna. Yo quiero mucho a Kate y… nunca le haría daño.

-Lo sé – dice, poniendo cariñosamente una mano sobre la mejilla del chico – Solo te pido que la cuides y la hagas feliz.

Él asiente, serio, como si de una promesa se tratase.

-Voy a despedirme de Kate, tengo que marcharme a trabajar.

-Yo me ocuparé de recoger todo esto – dice él, señalando los utensilios esparcidos por la cocina.

-Gracias Rick, ¿ves por qué me gustas para mi hija? – dice riendo, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Rick sacude la cabeza, riendo también y agradecido de caerle tan bien a la madre de su novia, de otro modo las cosas serían algo complicadas seguramente, pues no cree que Kate fuese capaz de elegir entre él y su familia.

* * *

Unos nudillos golpean en la puerta de su habitación, haciendo que levante la cabeza de los libros, viendo cómo su madre asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

-Cielo, me tengo que ir a trabajar. Y no te preocupes ya te devuelvo a tu novio.

Kate ríe ante el comentario de su madre y se levanta para darle un beso.

-Adiós mamá.

Johanna rodea a su hija y la aprieta contra ella, en un cálido abrazo.

-¿A qué viene eso? – dice Kate, sonriendo pero frunciendo el entrecejo.

Aunque las muestras de cariño en su familia son habituales, simplemente le ha parecido extraño ese espontáneo abrazo de su madre.

-Nada, solo que te quiero mucho.

-Yo a ti también mamá – dice ella, abrazando de nuevo a su madre.

-Vuelvo a la hora de la cena. Te quiero Kate – le repite, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

* * *

Con una sonrisa, observa cómo Rick limpia con empeño la cocina. Pues no solamente es un manitas con los alimentos, sino que además le gusta mantenerlo todo limpio y en orden, según Johanna, eso le hace ser mejor cocinero todavía.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunta de repente, riendo al ver que él se sobresalta un poco al no esperarle allí.

-Estaba terminando de limpiar esto – dice, pasando una bayeta sobre la encimera y dejándola después a un lado.

-Tienes harina en el pelo – dice ella, acercándose a él y pasando una mano por su pelo, sacudiéndoselo.

Rick pasa sus brazos por la cintura de ella y la acerca a él, besando sus labios. Primero con cariño, después dando paso a la necesidad. Ella enreda sus dedos en los cortos mechones de pelo de él y profundiza todavía más el beso.

Rick la levanta del suelo, haciendo que le abrace con sus piernas, y entre risas salen de la cocina.

-Al sillón – dice Kate, con dificultad entre beso y beso.

-No – suspira él – Al sillón no. Tu dormitorio.

-Mmm , vale.

Kate agarra la cara de Rick con ambas manos, arqueando su cuerpo, moviéndose desesperada y sin apenas dejarle ver por dónde camina, lo cual hace que se choquen contra una de las paredes del pasillo.

-Oh, dios – grita ella, antes de romper a reír.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta él, algo preocupado mientras intenta aguantarse la risa.

-Sí, idiota…

-¡No es mi culpa! – Se queja, divertido – No me dejabas ver.

Ella hace que se calle, volviendo a besarlo y por fin consiguen llegar al dormitorio de Kate, donde la baja al suelo. Ella cierra la puerta con pestillo, solo por si acaso su padre llegase antes de lo previsto, y, al igual que él, comienza a desnudarse, dejando las prendas por el suelo.

No tienen tiempo de reparar en detalles, de comenzar a tocarse y desnudarse mutuamente. Al vivir separados, apenas encuentran momentos de intimidad como estos y les gusta aprovecharlos al máximo.

Kate le mira, algo sonrojada cuando él termina de desnudarse y se le acerca, retirando las manos de ella, que estaban a punto de quitarse la última prenda.

-Déjame a mí – le susurra, comenzando a bajar él mismo la bragas de Kate por sus largas piernas.

Ella respira entrecortadamente, nerviosa por sentirlo tan cerca, y se agarra a sus anchos hombros cuando él se agacha para terminar de denudarla. Él le tiende su mano y ella la agarra, caminando hasta la cama.

Rick le ayuda a tumbarse, tratándola con delicadeza, y después se tumba sobre ella, comenzando a tocarla y acariciarla mientras ella hace lo mismo con él. La delicadeza pronto desaparece, dejando paso a la pasión y le necesidad que sienten el uno por el otro.

Él separa las piernas de ella, quien se agarra firmemente a su espalda, e introduce su miembro en ella, haciéndole emitir un gemido de placer.

-Rick…

-Kate… - él también gime sobre su cuello, comenzando a moverse dentro de ella.

Ella se retuerce bajo él, arañando incontroladamente su espalda, al mismo tiempo que arquea su cuerpo hacia arriba, abriendo más las piernas, permitiéndole un mejor acceso.

-Ahhh – él ahoga un gemido ronco cuando ella baja sus manos hasta su trasero y le pellizca con una sonrisa traviesa – Kate…

-Más… rá-pido – dice ella entrecortadamente debido al placer.

Él no lo duda ni un instante y le hace caso, comenzando a entrar y salir más rápido dentro de ella. Kate agarra ahora su cara con ambas manos, haciendo que ambos junten sus frentes, y se sonrían el uno al otro.

-Joder, Kate – gime él, con su voz totalmente ronca, sobre ella – Me vuelves loco.

Ella cierra los ojos al escuchar eso, justo cuando comienza a sentir cómo el calor en su interior crece rápidamente. Sus músculos internos comienzan a cerrarse sobre el miembro de Rick, haciéndole arquear el cuerpo hacia atrás soltando un gemido de placer.

-Oh… Dios… Rick… - grita haciendo que él termine también en su interior.

Se quedan unos segundos en esa posición, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones. Sus cuerpos están sudorosos, pero a ninguno parece importarle, ya que siguen acariciándose el uno al otro. Tras mirarse con cariño, él besa sus labios con delicadeza, tumbándose después boca arriba a su lado.

* * *

Dos horas después, ambos descansan acurrucados en el sofá, mientras miran un programa cualquiera de la televisión. Kate no deja de mirar el reloj continuamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta él después de un rato, pudiendo sentir el nerviosismo de ella.

-Es mi madre, debería estar ya en casa – le explica ella.

-No te preocupes, llegará en cualquier momento.

-Sí, pero es que no… Ella nunca se retrasa, o avisa si lo va a hacer.

Justo en el momento en que Rick va a hablar, la puerta de casa se abre y ambos alzan la cabeza hacia allí, esperando encontrarse con Johanna.

-Hola – saluda Jim, colocando su paraguas en el paragüero y acercándose hasta ellos.

-Hola Jim.

-Papá, mamá no ha llegado todavía – dice Kate, levantándose del sofá.

-¿No ha llamado para avisar que se retrasa? – pregunta él también, extrañado. Kate niega – Bueno, no te preocupes Katie, se habrá entretenido con algo, estará a punto de llegar.

-Es lo que le he dicho yo – dice Rick, levantándose también y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kate.

Jim va a hablar, pero su teléfono móvil comienza a sonar. Mira extrañado el número de la pantalla y se lleva el aparato a la oreja.

-¿Si?... Sí, soy yo… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Ella está bien?

El abogado palidece de repente y el teléfono móvil que agarraba firmemente, cae ahora al suelo.

-¡Papá! – Kate grita y se acerca a él - ¿Dónde está?

Jim no contesta, simplemente mira a un punto en la nada mientras sus ojos comienzan a aguarse en lágrimas. Rick agarra a Kate sin saber qué hacer.

-¡¿Dónde está?! – vuelve a preguntar Kate, esta vez exigiendo saber dónde está su madre y qué era esa llamada.

Jim se vuelve hacia su hija y niega silenciosamente con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, mientras el dolor se apodera de él.

-Papá… - dice Kate llorando, su voz rota.

Rick está paralizado, sin saber qué hacer ni como consolar a padre e hija, sabiendo que no hay nada que pueda consolarlos. Debe tratarse de una pesadilla, Johanna tiene que estar bien. Solamente parece reaccionar cuando Kate clava sus rodillas en el suelo, rota por el dolor y comienza a sollozar incontroladamente.

Se arrodilla junto a ella y la rodea con sus brazos, sintiendo que todo su mundo se viene abajo.

-Shh, Kate – le susurra mientras ella se aferra fuertemente a él, como si fuese lo único que le quedara en el mundo.

-Mamá – es lo único que ella puede decir entre sollozos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias a quienes le habéis dado una oportunidad a la historia y seguís leyendo. Actualizo algo seguido esta vez (raro en mí).**_

_**Igual el título del fic os parece algo desconcertante ahora, pero lo iréis comprendiendo conforme avance la historia.**_

_**Como ya dije, esta historia es AU, y la muerte de Johanna aquí no será cosa de Bracken ni nada de eso. Lo explico porque tampoco lo menciono demasiado en el fic, pero es simplemente por un robo que se tuerce y ella acaba muerta.**_

_**Gracias por las reviews, como siempre digo, animan bastante a continuar.**_

* * *

Se limpia las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas, mientras termina de recoger algunos de los vasos que han quedado por el salón del pequeño apartamento de los Beckett, el cual ha servido de recepción para los asistentes al funeral.

Cuando se da la vuelta, dispuesto a llevar un par de vasos a la cocina, se encuentra con Martha, que, cruzada de brazos frente a él, lo observa con cariño. Rick no se molesta en limpiarse las lágrimas, pues su madre es la única delante de la cual se permitiría llorar.

-¿Cómo lo estás llevando? – le pregunta ella, sabiendo que la abogada era un referente importante para su hijo.

Él se encoge de hombros, preguntándose a sí mismo cómo lo está llevando. Johanna era una gran persona y ahora simplemente no estaba, le costaba asumir que no volvería a verla nunca más, que su sonrisa no volvería a alumbrar el salón en el que se encontraban en esos momentos. Pero sobretodo le preocupaba cómo lo estaba llevando Kate.

-No sé cómo ayudarle mamá, yo… - consigue decir, con la voz rota.

-No puedes – dice Martha, en un tono de compresión, acercándose a su hijo y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Rick deja los vasos que llevaba en las manos sobre la pequeña mesa del salón y se sienta en el sofá, dejando que Martha lo acompañe, sentándose a su lado.

-Esa muchacha acaba de perder a su madre, querido, nada, ni nadie, puede hacerle sentir mejor en estos momentos.

-¿Y qué hago? – dice él, llorando, dejando escapar toda la rabia que siente por lo sucedido.

-Estar a su lado. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer – dice ella, acariciando la mano de su hijo entre las suyas.

-Ella lo sabía, ¿sabes? – Dice, de repente – Estuvo… Kate estaba nerviosa, como si supiese que algo malo le habría pasado a Johanna. Quizás deberíamos haber salido a buscarla o… Tal vez habríamos podido llegar a tiempo, antes de que esos dos ladrones se cruzaran en su camino y…

-No. No… - Martha sacude su cabeza, arrimándose a su hijo para darle un abrazo – Nadie podía evitar que sucediera. No podíais saber lo que iba a pasar, no podríais haber hecho nada Richard.

Él se agarra al abrazo de su madre, sabiendo que tiene razón, pero sin poder dejar de sentir esa horrible sensación por no poder hacer nada, por no poder devolver a Johanna a su vida.

Continúa abrazado a su madre y se desahoga durante un buen rato, hasta que siente que ya no tiene nada más que soltar.

-¿Te vas a quedar con ella? – le pregunta Martha después de un rato.

Él asiente, creyendo que es la mejor opción. Nunca había visto a Kate tan hundida como lo había estado esos dos días y, aunque no pueda hacer nada por aplazar el dolor que le provoca haber perdido a su madre, lo mejor es estar con ella, hacerle saber que él está a su lado y no piensa abandonarla.

Martha se marcha a su casa, mientras Rick termina de recoger el salón. Hace rato que los asistentes al funeral se marcharon, después de que Jim cogiese a Kate de la mano y se marcharan juntos. Él había querido acompañarlos, estar con Kate porque apenas se veía capaz de dejarla sola viéndola pasar por ese dolor, pero Martha le había puesto una mano en el hombro y le había hecho ver que Jim y Kate necesitaban un tiempo a solas.

Miro su reloj. Hacía ya más de dos horas que se habían marchado y él estaba preocupado. Ni siquiera se habían llevado el teléfono móvil así que no podía llamar a ninguno de los dos para asegurarse de si estaban bien o no… Dirigió su mirada hacia la cocina, recordando los últimos momentos que había pasado allí con Johanna. La promesa que le hizo de que cuidaría a Kate…

Gira la cabeza al escuchar el ruido de la puerta. Kate y Jim han vuelto. La tristeza es notable en el rostro de ambos, pero se podría decir que ambos están mejor que cuando se marcharon. Él se queda allí parado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que Kate se acerca a él, pidiéndole refugio en sus brazos. Rick la aprieta contra él, besando su cabeza.

Ambos caminan juntos hasta el dormitorio de ella, donde Rick fija su atención en el muñeco que ella lleva en la mano, aparentemente hecho con palos.

-Lo hemos hecho mi padre y yo – dice ella, tocando el muñeco con cuidado, antes de colocarlo en su mesilla de noche.

-¿Habéis estado en la playa? – pregunta él, tras fijarse en los trocitos de cuerda que atan los palos y las piedras, formando las extremidades del muñeco, recordándole a los restos de materiales que quedan encallados en la arena.

-Hemos ido a Coney Island – dice ella, tumbándose en la cama boca arriba y tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? – pregunta él, seguro de que así es al ver el gesto de ella.

Ella se limita a encogerse de hombros, pues realmente ya no sabe qué le duele.

-Te traeré una aspirina – dice Rick, saliendo del dormitorio.

Cuando llega al salón se encuentra a Jim, vaciando las últimas gotas de una botella de whisky sobre un pequeño vaso. Rick lo observa, pero no le dice nada, no puede culparlo por querer ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Comienza a buscar las aspirinas en uno de los armarios de la cocina, donde otras veces ha visto a Kate cogerlas, y lo vuelve a cerrar cuando se hace con una. Después coge un vaso con agua.

-Jim… - dice, carraspeando – ¿Te importa…? Yo… ¿Te importa si me quedo a pasar la noche? No quiero dejar a Kate sola, ella…

-No… Claro. Quédate – dice el abogado, asintiendo.

Rick asiente y emprende su camino de vuelta al dormitorio, mientras Jim lo hace hacia la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Te vas? – le pregunta.

-Sí, voy… - dice, alzando el dedo hacia la puerta, para después marcharse sin decir nada más.

Rick suspira cuando éste se marcha, pues lo más posible es que se marche a buscar un lugar donde desahogar sus penas. Un bar donde nadie haga preguntas, donde simplemente acepten su dinero a cambio de unos tragos.

Decide no preocupar a Kate y no contarle nada, y regresa a su dormitorio. Ella sigue tumbada en la misma posición en la que la dejó cuando salió. Se sienta al borde de la cama, a su lado.

-Kate… - le susurra. Ella no contesta – Kate, te he traído una aspirina. Te vendrá bien para el dolor de cabeza.

Sigue sin responder, pero emite un pequeño ruido, el necesario para hacerle saber que está llorando. Rick suspira también, sintiendo cómo un pequeño dolor se apodera por dentro de él al escucharla llorar. Deja la pastilla y el vaso de agua sobre la mesilla de noche y agarra los brazos de Kate, obligándole a retirarlos de su cara, empapada en lágrimas.

-No puedo estar sin ella, Rick – dice ella, acompañando la frase de un gran sollozo que apenas le permite hablar.

-Lo sé – susurra él, haciendo que Kate se incline un poco para poder abrazarla.

-La necesito – dice ella mientras llora, ahora refugiándose en el hombro de él.

La abraza durante unos minutos, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su espalda para tratar de calmarla, hasta que finalmente se separa de ella. Lleva demasiadas horas sin dormir siendo, además, presa del dolor que le causa la muerte de su madre. Sin decirle nada él le acerca el vaso con la aspirina que le trajo antes y ella lo acepta, tomándoselo.

Él se descalza y le quita los zapatos a ella también, ayudándole después a ponerse el pijama, pues todavía llevaba la ropa que había utilizado en el funeral. Después le ayuda a abrir las mantas de la cama y espera a que se tumbe para hacerlo él después.

-¿Te quedas? – le pregunta ella, en apenas un hilo de voz.

-Me quedo, sí. No voy a dejarte sola Kate – le dice, tumbándose detrás de ella, abrazándola por la espalda.

Ella arrima su espalda al pecho de él, haciéndose un ovillo mientras comienza a llorar de nuevo.

-Shh… Estoy aquí – le susurra él, mientras la abraza fuertemente.

Tras un rato cesan los sollozos y Kate consigue quedarse completamente dormida. Rick suspira, aliviado, sabiendo que así ella descansará un poco. Trata de cerrar los ojos y hacerlo él también.

* * *

Escucha unos gritos, aunque no consigue entender nada y averiguar de dónde provienen las voces. La cabeza le pesa demasiado y los ojos le duelen. Pronto comprende que no ha sido un mal sueño, que lo que ha pasado es real y que su madre ya no está. Siente de nuevo un gran nudo en la garganta y unas inminentes ganas de llorar, sin embargo ya no cree tener más lágrima que derramar.

Recuerda que Rick se quedó a su lado anoche, que la abrazó con fuerza calmando un poco u dolor. Sin embargo ahora no está allí. Vuelve a escuchar los gritos, fuera, seguramente en el salón. Se levanta, a pesar de la pesadez que siente en todo su cuerpo y observa en el reloj de la mesilla de noche que es casi medio día. Ha dormido más de doce horas.

Los gritos comienzan a hacerse más fuertes así que se da prisa en salir del dormitorio, sin ni siquiera molestarse en calzarse. Un fuerte olor a alcohol le golpea en cuanto sale al pasillo, haciendo que casi sienta nauseas. Cuando llega al salón encuentra a su padre, tendido en el suelo, con medio cuerpo apoyado sobre el respaldo del sillón y una botella de algún tipo de bebida alcohólica que ni siquiera reconoce, en la mano. Rick estira de su brazo, tratando de levantarlo.

-Te he dicho que me dejes, no pienso moverme de aquí – le grita Jim, sacudiendo su brazo, casi golpeando a Rick.

Kate observa la escena, paralizada. Jamás había visto a su padre en esas circunstancias. Él simplemente no es así. Aunque supone que la muerte de Johanna le ha afectado tanto como para llegar a esa situación.

-¡Papá! – su grito suena al borde del llanto y cargado de rabia.

-Kate – dice Rick, sorprendido de verla allí – Ha venido así hace media hora, ha empezado a golpear los muebles y dice que no se quiere levantar. Yo lo he intentado pero…

Ella mira a Rick, agradecida por su ayuda, aunque apenas puede apartar los ojos de su padre, a quien le cuesta levantar la cabeza hasta donde su hija se encuentra. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos y desprende un fuerte olor a alcohol.

-Papá – dice, agachándose ahora a su lado, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que de nuevo están a punto de desbordarle - ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

-Katie… - es lo único que él consigue decir, mirándola con cierta compasión en esos ojos inyectados en sangre. Sin embargo después dirige su mirada a la botella que tiene en la mano y la levanta, llevándosela a la boca y dándole un largo trago.

Kate lo mira, incrédula, incapaz de creerse lo que su padre está haciendo. Entiende cuánto se ha visto afectado él por la muerte de su madre, Johanna era el amor de su vida, siempre lo decía, pero… También era su madre. Y ella lo necesita. Él… simplemente no puede hacer eso.

-Dame la botella, papá – dice, casi suplicándoselo.

Él no le hace caso, dirige su mirada al suelo para después soltar una carcajada cargada de amargura. Kate mira a Rick sin saber qué hacer.

-Papá, por favor… Necesitas una ducha y dormir. Te sentirás mejor después de eso.

-¿Sentirme mejor? – Pregunta él, mirando a su hija directamente a los ojos, acompañando la pregunta de una risa irónica – ¡Tu madre no está Katie! – Le grita - ¿Te puedes sentir tú mejor?

Las palabras de Jim se clavan como pequeños puñales en el pecho de Kate, que siente unas enormes ganas de llorar. Las lágrimas que antes creía no tener, aparecen ahora, brotando de sus ojos sin siquiera poder controlarlas.

Rick parece tomar las riendas de la situación y agarra la botella que Jim tiene en las manos, tirando de ella y consiguiendo arrebatársela. Sin embargo el abogado agarra al chico por la pierna, gritándole que le devuelva su botella. Rick trata de agarrarse al sofá, pero cae al suelo, haciendo que la botella se rompa y restos de vidrio y el líquido que había dentro queden esparcidos por todo el salón.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! – Le grita Jim - ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi casa y hacer lo que te dé la gana?

Kate se lleva las manos a la cabeza, desesperada por la situación y sin saber qué más hacer, mientras Rick se levanta del suelo, comprobando que se ha clavado un pequeño trozo de cristal en el brazo, provocándole una herida.

Jim comienza a sollozar, al mismo tiempo que dice palabras incomprensibles. Kate se agacha junto a él y Rick hace lo mismo.

-Vamos a levantarlo – dice Rick.

Kate asiente y entre los dos consiguen levantarlo del suelo, esta vez sin que Jim ponga ninguna resistencia. Rick carga con la mayor parte de su peso sobre sus hombros y lo llevan hasta el baño, donde lo meten en la bañera con agua helada y vestido.

Cuando parece lo suficientemente despejado, Rick le obliga a quitarse la ropa y le ofrece una toalla, mientras Kate va al dormitorio de sus padres y le saca algo de ropa limpia. Minutos después, consiguen hacer que se acueste en su cama y Rick y Kate vuelven al salón.

Ninguno de los dos es capaz de decir nada sobre lo que acaba de suceder.

-Tienes… - Rick se da la vuelta, para ver cómo Kate señala la herida e su brazo – Déjame que te cure.

-No te preocupes, esto… no es nada.

Se dirigen al baño y él se limpia la herida con agua, mientras ella comienza a sacar un apósito y un pequeño bote de agua oxigenada.

-Siento que te haya hecho esto – dice, mientras comienza a desinfectar la herida.

-No es tu culpa Kate. Ni suya, no era realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo – dice, soplándose después sobre la herida para calmar el escozor.

-Él no es así – dice ella – Mi padre no hace estas cosas.

Rick mira a Kate y ve cómo una lágrima resbala por su mejilla. Se la limpia con el pulgar, haciendo que ella pose sus enrojecidos e hinchados ojos sobre los suyos.

-Sé que no es así, pero si sigue haciéndolo acabará mal – Kate asiente, sabiendo que tiene razón – Hay que esconder las botellas que haya en casa.

De pronto Kate se agarra al borde del lavabo, sintiendo un leve mareo. Todo esto es demasiado para ella. Hasta hace dos días era una chica de veinte años, feliz, que lo tenía todo y ahora simplemente… Ahora todo su mundo se venía abajo de repente.

-¿Estás bien? – dice Rick, preocupado, sujetándola por el brazo.

Ella asiente, pero todavía con dificultad por mantenerse en pie.

-Vamos, siéntate en el sofá, yo limpiaré los cristales del suelo – dice él, agarrándola y caminando con ella hasta el salón, donde le ayuda a sentarse en el sofá.

-Rick – ella le agarra del brazo, antes de que él se aleje – Gracias – le dice casi en un susurro.

-Siempre, Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias por leer el fic, las reviews y las teorías que tenéis sobre lo que va a pasar. Espero que os guste el capítulo ;)**_

* * *

Siente cómo Kate se remueve a su lado y escucha después los sonidos provenientes del salón. Los mismos que llevan escuchando estas últimas dos semanas: la puerta de la calle cerrarse de golpe y Jim caminando hacia su dormitorio mientras se golpea con cualquier mueble por el camino. Han decidido no insistirle más. Él se niega a recibir ayuda y lo único que Kate recibe por su parte son gritos y malas contestaciones, al igual que Rick, al que incluso ha llegado a amenazar con no dejarle entrar en su casa.

Rick abraza a tientas a Kate, quien parece estar boca arriba. Suspira al pensar que lleva días sin apenas dormir a pesar de pasarse el día tumbada en la cama o en el sofá.

-Duerme un poco – le susurra él, medio dormido.

Ella no le contesta, se limita a suspirar, molesta y se tumba de lado, dándole la espalda. Él está siendo un gran apoyo para ella, no se ha separado de su lado en ningún momento, sin embargo no puede llegar a comprender el dolor por el que está pasando. Es como si no pudiese soportar más escuchar un "intenta dormir" o "tienes que comer", o una de las peores "intenta pensar en positivo, tienes toda la vida por delante" ¿Cómo alguien podía decirle eso cuando ella acababa de perder a la persona más importante de su vida? No había nada positivo en su vida, todo era un gran agujero negro, y el dolor que sentía en el pecho se hacía cada vez más grande.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese malestar que llevaba sintiendo todo este tiempo. Se lleva una mano a la boca y se levanta rápidamente de la cama, casi saltando y corriendo hasta el baño, donde se agacha frente al retrete y vomita lo poco que había comido ese día.

Pronto siente una mano en su hombro. Rick se agacha a su lado y le retira el pelo hacia un lado. Suspira, pero no dice nada, se limita a esperar a que ella termine y cuando lo hace, le acerca una toalla para que se limpie. Kate la acepta para después apoyar sus codos sobre el retrete, tratando de aguantar el peso de su cabeza.

-Vamos a ir al hospital – dice él de repente.

Kate alza la cabeza, lo justo para verle la cara, sin embargo lo único capaz de verbalizar es un pequeño gemido debido a su malestar.

-Llevas días sintiéndote mal. Apenas comes, tienes pequeños mareos… Seguramente te recete algunas vitaminas o algo para que te sientas mejor.

Kate vuelve a palidecer de repente y una nueva arcada hace que dirija su cara de nuevo al retrete. A pesar de no tener ganas de ir a ninguna parte, ella no parece oponer ninguna resistencia cuando él le ayuda a caminar hasta la habitación y le saca una ropa para que se vista.

Quince minutos más tarde salen de casa. Ni siquiera se molestan en avisar a Jim de que se marchan, pues no serviría de nada.

* * *

Rick rodea a Kate con su brazo, mientras ella apoya su cuerpo sobre el de él, ambos sentados en la sala de espera del hospital. Kate tiene sus ojos fijos en una de las sillas vacías que hay frente a ellos, mientras Rick la observa con preocupación.

-¿Katherine Beckett?

Ambos alzan la cabeza cuando un joven enfermero, apenas algo mayor que ellos, castaño y con los ojos verdes, les espera al lado de la consulta del doctor, sujetando en una mano una libreta con los nombres de los pacientes.

Se levantan y caminan hacia donde el enfermero les espera.

-Esperad dentro, el doctor Austin les atenderá enseguida – les dice con amabilidad, fijando su atención especialmente en Kate. Después mira a Rick y le sonríe con complicidad, como si entendiese su papel protector con ella.

-Gracias – dice Rick. Kate se limita a hacer un leve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y ambos entran a la consulta. El enfermero les cierra la puerta para darles más intimidad.

-¿Sigues sintiéndote mal? – le pregunta Rick con preocupación.

Ella está a punto de soltar una risa sarcástica ya que es obvio que no se encuentra bien, pero sabe que él solo se está refiriendo a sus mareos y parece bastante preocupado.

-Estoy mejor, solo algo cansada.

Él alarga su mano por encima del reposabrazos de la silla y agarra la de Kate, apretándola con suavidad. Ella le mira y curva levemente sus labios hacia arriba. Es un pequeño gesto, pero a él le sirve como una pequeña sonrisa. Es lo máximo que ha llegado a conseguir de ella estos días.

Se mantienen en silencio hasta que la puerta de la consulta se abre y entra el doctor Austin. Se trata de un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con el pelo oscuro a pesar de unas pocas canas que sobresalen por la parte de arriba de su cabeza, y unos ojos de un tono marrón oscuro. Parece intimidante pero actúa con la naturalidad propia de un doctor que lleva demasiado tiempo atendiendo a sus pacientes.

-¿Katherine Beckett? – pregunta, después de mirar el historial de ésta.

Ella se limita a asentir, asegurándose de que él ha recibido su respuesta.

-Soy David Austin – dice, estrechándole la mano - ¿es usted familiar o…? – dice, dirigiéndose ahora a Rick.

-Oh, bueno yo… soy Rick, el novio de Kate.

El doctor Austin le responde con una leve sonrisa y un nuevo estrechamiento de manos para después volver su mirada a Kate.

-¿Y bueno, qué es lo que te ocurre, Kate? ¿Puedo llamarte Kate?

La aludida asiente, mordiéndose el labio antes de responder.

-Yo… estaba en la cama pero de repente sentí nauseas y unos pequeños mareos después.

-¿Y es la primera vez que te pasa o te ha pasado anteriormente?

- Sí, ya me había pasado. Desde hace unos días.

-En realidad… -interviene Rick, haciendo que el doctor ponga ahora toda su atención en él – lleva sintiéndose así desde hace dos semanas. Mareos, nauseas, dolores de cabeza… También está cansada a pesar de pasarse el día en la cama, y apenas come.

El doctor frunce el ceño, estudiando a Kate con la mirada, quien agacha la cabeza hacia sus piernas.

-No comes y estás cansada… ¿No tienes apetito? ¿Ha pasado algo que creas que puede haber desencadenado todo esto?

Kate cierra sus ojos, presionándolos levemente y aprieta más fuerte la mano de Rick entre las suyas.

-Kate… Ella… - comienza Rick, sabiendo que ella es incapaz de hablar de ello todavía – Su madre fue asesinada hace dos semanas y desde entonces ella no ha estado bien.

-Ya veo… - dice el doctor, apretando los labios, seguramente sintiendo lástima por lo ocurrido a su paciente – Y dime Kate, ¿has pensado en hacer terapia?

-No, yo… - alza la cabeza hacia su médico, mostrando sus humedecidos ojos – No – dice sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Creo que te vendría bien. Al menos hacer unas sesiones – Kate suspira, sintiendo cómo un gran nudo se forma en su garganta – Kate, una pérdida como la que tú acabas de sufrir no es fácil de sobrellevar para nadie, pero creo que sería conveniente que un profesional te ayudase y asesorase sobre cómo controlar tus emociones y sentimientos frente a esta pérdida. Te podría dar cita con el psicólogo del hospital.

Rick deja una leve caricia con su pulgar por encima de la mano de Kate, tratando de hacer que se relaje un poco y finalmente ella asiente, suponiendo que el doctor tiene razón, a pesar de no saber exactamente cómo sentirse teniendo que hablar de si situación.

-Bien, a la salida le pediré a mi enfermero que te consiga una cita con el psicólogo – dice el doctor, al mismo tiempo que hace una rápida anotación en una libreta - Respecto a los mareos y las nauseas, te haré unos análisis de sangre. Es posible que presentes principios de anemia ya que no estás comiendo bien.

-¿Y qué puede hacer para solucionarlo? – pregunta Rick, preocupado por el diagnóstico de Kate.

-Todo puede solucionarse comenzando a comer mejor, salir un poco, intentar que te dé el aire, Kate. También te daré unas vitaminas – dice, mirando a Rick y luego a Kate – Sé que no es fácil pero debes poner de tu parte si quieres recuperarte. Estoy seguro de que Rick puede ayudar en eso.

-Sí, por supuesto, haré todo lo que sea necesario – dice él, asintiendo con seguridad.

El médico le sonríe con comprensión y se levanta, dirigiéndose hacia el lateral de la consulta donde se encuentra la camilla. Kate y Rick se miran entre ellos, sin saber exactamente si ella debe dirigirse hasta allí o quedarse donde está.

-Puedes quedarte ahí Kate, será más cómodo para ti de esta manera – dice él, sin darse la vuelta, pareciendo adivinar los pensamientos de los chicos, mientras prepara la jeringa.

Kate se remueve en su estómago, pues no es que tema las agujas pero tampoco siente una agradable devoción por ellas y nunca le ha gustado que le saquen sangre. De hecho, siempre que le tenían que hacer algún análisis, su madre le acompañaba y solía agarrarle la mano mientras tanto.

De nuevo es incapaz de controlar el escozor de sus ojos y las lágrimas comienzan a hacer un camino por sus mejillas.

-Eh, no pasa nada, es solo un pinchazo. Te cogeré la mano si quieres – le dice Rick casi en un susurro, alargando su mano para secarle las lágrimas.

Ella asiente al mismo tiempo que sorbe por la nariz. Es estúpido pensarlo, porque nadie jamás podrá reemplazar a su madre, pero Rick se ha quedado a su lado, intentando hacerle sentir mejor y siente que de alguna manera él la está cuidando ahora.

Cuando el doctor se da la vuelta y ve la situación, decide no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, entendiendo por el dolor que su paciente puede estar pasando. Se acerca a ella y le coloca en el brazo la goma elástica para facilitar la extracción de sangre.

Rick se levanta y se coloca más cerca de Kate, agarrando su mano con fuerza. Cuando el doctor Austin prepara la jeringa, ella gira su cabeza hacia Rick, tratando de no mirar cómo el médico le saca sangre.

-Tranquila – le susurra Rick, sin importarle la presencia del doctor a tan solo unos centímetros. Pone una mano en la cabeza de Kate, acariciándole e impidiéndole que se gire, como si no mirar fuese a aliviar el dolor.

Kate se aferra a la mano de Rick cuando siente la aguja penetrar su brazo y acto seguido, esa extraña sensación de sentir cómo le están extrayendo la sangre. Siente que en pocos segundos se va a desvanecer pero Rick le pone un dedo en la barbilla, invitándole a mirarle, para encontrarse una tranquilizadora sonrisa por parte de él. Ella no puede corresponderle con otra, pero aprecia su gesto, que le ayuda a olvidar por unos segundos esa horrible sensación.

-Esto ya está – dice el doctor presionando un algodón sobre el pinchazo – Presiona aquí.

Kate obedece, sujetando el algodón sobre su brazo, mientras observa los tres botes llenos de sangre que le ha extraído el médico. Pronto tiene que desviar la mirada de nuevo al brazo sintiendo que si no lo hace las nauseas volverán a apoderarse de ella.

-En unos días te enviaremos a casa los resultados de los análisis. De lo único que tienes que preocuparte ahora es de comer algo para reponerte de la sangre que te acabo de extraer.

-Sí – dice ella asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

-Me aseguraré de que lo haga – dice Rick con seguridad.

-Bien, me alegra que así sea – comenta él mirando con complicidad al muchacho.

* * *

Kate se extraña cuando, tras abandonar el hospital, no cogen un taxi de camino a casa.

-¿No vamos a casa? – pregunta, agarrándose del brazo de Rick, confusa.

-No – contesta él con firmeza – Aunque parezca extraño, no me apetece cocinar ahora, y conozco un sitio que te ayudará a reponer fuerzas y además es barato.

-Sé lo que ha dicho el médico, pero Rick… no tengo hambre – dice ella, casi sin ganas.

-Puede que no tengas ganas, pero no te voy a dejar volver a casa hasta que no comas.

Kate resopla. Conoce a su novio y sabe que nada de lo que diga le hará cambiar de opinión, no cuando se trata de su salud.

Caminan un par de calles, sintiendo cómo el aire de Nueva York a esas horas de la madrugada le azota en la cara. Apenas hay gente por la calle y el silencio y las luces incluso hacen que se sienta bien.

Rick se detiene cuando llegan a uno de los pocos lugares abiertos a esas horas. Kate mira hacia arriba, observando el cartel iluminado en luces de neón verdes y rojas en el que se puede leer "Remy's". No ha estado allí nunca aunque sí que ha escuchado a Rick mencionarlo alguna vez.

Él le sonríe abriéndole la puerta, por fin va a conocer aquel lugar en el que preparan unas fantásticas hamburguesas, y está casi seguro de que no podrá negarse a comer.

Cuando entran se sientan en una de las mesas junto a la cristalera, desde la que pueden ver la calle. A pesar de la hora, en el local hay un par de mesas más ocupadas. Uno de los camareros se acerca enseguida y es Rick el que se encarga en pedir por ambos mientras ella observa el local, apenas prestando atención al pedido.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece? No es un sitio de lujo pero está bastante bien.

Ella lo mira, sabiendo lo que está tratando de hacer. Está intentando hacerle olvidar los malos pensamientos durante unos minutos y aunque a ella no le apetece mucho, puede que lo necesite realmente, así que opta por intentarlo.

-Está bien – dice, observando el local a su alrededor – Me gusta el estilo.

-Sí, la decoración de los años 50 no está nada mal.

-¿Has estado muchas veces antes?

Él sonríe al ver que ella está esforzándose en mantener una conversación alejada completamente de los oscuros pensamientos que han sido dueños de ambos en las últimas semanas.

-No, en realidad. Un par de veces. Espo me enseñó este sitio – dice, refiriéndose a uno de sus mejores amigos.

El camarero aparece poco más tarde con dos hamburguesas, un plato repleto de patatas fritas y dos vasos de refrescos. Kate mira la comida con los ojos bien abiertos, pues no se cree capaz de comérselo todo. Rick le da las gracias amablemente al camarero, que enseguida los deja solos de nuevo, y comienza a hablar de otros temas, para evitar que Kate ponga cualquier excusa para no comer.

-Mañana por la mañana saldré a buscar trabajo – comenta – Podrías llamar a Lanie o a Madisson – dice, refiriéndose a dos de las mejores amigas de Kate - y salir a algún sitio con ellas mientras tanto, así no estás sola en casa.

-No importa, prefiero quedarme en casa con mi padre – dice, cogiendo la hamburguesa y llevándosela con algo de recelo a la boca.

-Kate, no puedes estar pendiente de él todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – Pregunta ella algo molesta – Es mi padre.

-Lo sé pero no puedes hacer nada si él no se deja ayudar y eso te está haciendo daño a ti también Kate, no puedes seguir así.

Ella mastica la hamburguesa, tratando de concentrarse solamente en eso para evitar que las lágrimas vuelvan a hacer acto de presencia. En realidad sabe que Rick tiene razón, pero no puede evitar sentir ese deber de preocupación y querer ayudar a su padre, intentar que deje de beber aunque sea algo complicado en estos momentos. No puede simplemente alejarse de él y ver cómo se destroza.

-Quizás debería… - dice ella después de un rato en silencio – Cuando vaya al psicólogo quizás debería comentárselo y quizás mi padre me quiera acompañar a alguna sesión.

-Sí, eso estaría bien.

De nuevo un momento de incómodo silencio se instala entre ellos. Rick había querido intentar que hoy no hablasen sobre nada esto, al menos no en esos momentos, pero al parecer no era posible evitarlo. Así que al menos intenta aprovechar el momento.

-Y… bueno, no quiero presionarte, pero ¿vas a continuar estudiando?

Kate suspira, la verdad es que ni siquiera ha pensado en eso. Simplemente lleva dos semanas sin ir a la universidad y sin interesarse por lo estudiado en clase. Quizás debería intentar volver a retomar su vida, pero todo le parece cuesta arriba en esos momentos.

-Me gustaría continuar, pero… no sé si seré capaz.

-Solo piénsalo – le dice él, curvando sus labios en una muestra de comprensión.

-Es lo que ella querría – dice Kate, tras aclararse la garganta – Mi madre querría que continuase.

-Sí – dice él con total seguridad, sabiendo que Kate tiene razón.

Ella agacha la cabeza, viéndose de nuevo abordada por esa triste sensación de saber que no volverá a escuchar la voz de su madre diciéndole que estudie más, felicitándole por sus buenas notas, o sonriéndole con complicidad mientras le dice que espera que pasar tiempo con Rick no le impida estudiar.

-Mira, ya casi te la has comido toda – dice él, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Ella alza la mirada hacia su hamburguesa comprobando que tiene razón. Tan solo le queda un bocado y el plato de patatas está casi a la mitad, sin apenas haberse dado cuenta.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí – dice ella, mientras valora realmente que así es – Tenías razón, creo que se me pasarán los mareos y las nauseas si de ahora en adelante como algo mejor.

-¿Me prometes que lo harás? – dice él, mirándole con preocupación.

-Te prometo que lo intentaré – le contesta ella, de nuevo curvando unos milímetros sus labios hacia arriba en una casi sonrisa.

Rick sonríe, conforme, y agarra su mano por encima de la mesa.

Cuando terminan de comer salen del local. Ya casi está amaneciendo y el sol anaranjado bordea algunos de los edificios de Nueva York, dejándose ver entre algunas callejuelas formando un precioso paisaje.

Rick rodea a Kate con su brazo y la atrae hacia él, comenzando a caminar juntos de nuevo hasta la casa de ella.

-Deberías ir a tu casa – le dice ella de repente.

Él se paraliza por unos segundos, creyendo que Kate no quiere que esté a su lado, sin embargo se tranquiliza cuando ella le mira con una especie de preocupación y ternura.

-Apenas te has movido de mi lado en estas dos semanas, deberías ir a ver a tu madre.

-Puedo ir luego, después de ir a buscar trabajo – asegura él, sabiendo que en parte tiene razón – Pero primero te acompaño a casa.

-Gracias Rick – dice ella, parándose en mitad de la calle para que él le mire – Cualquier otra persona no estaría haciendo lo que tú estás haciendo por mí.

Él le acaricia la mejilla con delicadeza. Puede que ambos sean jóvenes, pero si una cosa tiene clara es que quiere a Kate y no podría separarse de su lado. La idea de dejar que pase por estos duros momentos sola le parecería remotamente estúpida.

Algo dubitativo agacha su cabeza, para estar a la altura de ella, y después la ladea hacia un lado, acercando sus labios a los de Kate y amoldándose rápidamente a ellos. Sintiéndose aliviado al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella por primera vez en dos semanas. Sin embargo el beso no dura demasiado, pues tampoco quiere que se sienta agobiada.

Él vuelve a rodearle de nuevo por la espalda, abrazándole, mientras vuelven a emprender el rumbo a casa. Kate se agarra levemente a él cuando siente cómo de nuevo las fuerzas le fallan un poco y de nuevo ese malestar en el estómago. Sin embargo decide no preocupar más a Rick y se limita a caminar despacio a su lado.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gracias de nuevo por la acogida :) y todas las reviews 3**_

_**Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

Rick se remueve en la cama, rodeando a Kate con sus brazos y comenzando a besar su cuello, provocándole pequeñas cosquillas con la única intención de que ésta se despierte.

Ella se remueve, encogiéndose de hombros todavía inmersa en su sueño, y curva sus labios hacia arriba cuando por fin es consciente de las caricias de Rick. Emite un pequeño ruido, desperezándose y saludando a su novio.

-Despierta - le susurra él, acercando tanto los labios a su oreja que le provoca un pequeño escalofrío.

-Mmm, quiero seguir durmiendo – dice ella con voz adormilada.

El apoya su codo en la almohada y la mira, acariciando su pelo y analizándola por un momento.

-Últimamente te pasas el día durmiendo – comenta en un tono cariñoso.

-Tengo sueño – dice ella, buscando una postura mejor, girando su cuerpo y quedando de cara a Rick.

Él aprieta los morros y frunce el ceño. Es cierto que ahora Kate se pasa el día en la cama, pero parece que realmente tenga sueño, no como estas dos semanas atrás, en las que se pasaba el día en la cama porque no tenía ganas de levantarse. Imagina que quizás podría tratarse de las vitaminas que estaba tomando ahora, aunque eso sería raro. Sacude su cabeza un poco y acaricia esta vez la mejilla de Kate con su dedo anular.

-Tengo que ir a casa – le dice en un tono bajito – ¿Recuerdas? Tengo que arreglar esa puerta… Dijiste que vendrías.

Prometió a su madre que se pasaría sin falta por su casa, pues una de las puertas estaba dando problemas con los engranajes y prefería ser él quien lo arreglase en lugar de llamar al carpintero y dejarse una pasta que les hacía falta para otras cosas.

Kate levanta la cabeza, abriendo los ojos con esfuerzo.

-¿No te importa si me quedo durmiendo? Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

Él ríe por lo bajo, retirándole un mechón de pelo que se le ha puesto por la cara y le tapa un ojo.

-¿Seguro que quieres quedarte sola?

-Estaré bien – le asegura ella, tratando de aclararse la garganta después.

-Vale. Intentaré volver lo antes posible.

Acorta las distancias con ella y le deja un suave beso sobre sus labios, levantándose después y comenzado a vestirse. Kate vuelve a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada, cerrando los ojos casi al instante.

Su teléfono móvil suena insistentemente sobre la mesita de noche. Levanta la cabeza de la almohada, molesta por el ruido. Rick todavía no ha llegado, a pesar de que la iluminación del dormitorio es ahora diferente, por lo que supone que ha pasado un buen rato. Tal vez sea él quien está llamando.

Estira su brazo y agarra su móvil, sentándose después sobre la cama. Alza las cejas al ver el número desconocido en la pantalla, pero contesta igualmente.

-¿Katherine Beckett?

-Sí, soy yo – dice, despacio, reconociendo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Soy el Doctor Austin, Kate. Verás, tengo los resultados de tus análisis y me gustaría que te pasaras lo antes posible por la consulta para hablar contigo, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo hoy?

De pronto siente cómo sus fuerzas flaquean. Se suponía que le enviarían los resultados a casa, sin embargo si el Doctor Austin necesita hablar con ella… eso no es algo bueno.

-¿Todo… todo bien, hay algún problema con los análisis? – pregunta, sintiendo como su garganta se reseca.

-Preferiría comentártelo personalmente. No te preocupes.

-Bien, sí, iré enseguida.

-De acuerdo, adiós Kate.

Cuando finaliza la llamada se queda unos segundos mirando su móvil para después apoyar los codos sobre sus rodillas. ¿Qué puede estar mal? Quizás su anemia es más grave de lo que pensaban o… Tal vez… Puede que sea algo más grave. Coge aire, obligándose a tranquilizarse y vuelve a agarrar su móvil, necesita llamar a Rick.

Suspira, nerviosa, cuando salta el buzón de voz.

-Rick… escucha, me ha llamado el médico. Dice que vaya a su consulta cuanto antes. Quiere hablar conmigo sobre los análisis…. Se suponía que me los enviarían a casa Rick, yo… creo que hay algo mal…. Voy a ir ahora – Siente cómo su voz casi tiembla al hablar – Llámame en cuanto escuches esto por favor.

Coge una gran bocanada de aire y se levanta de la cama. Rápidamente coge unos vaqueros y una blusa blanca y comienza a vestirse. Se coloca la blusa sin problemas, pero se extraña cuando intenta abrochar sus pantalones. Le quedaban bien hasta hacía poco, sin embargo ahora no le atan. Vuelve a intentarlo otra vez, sin éxito. Suspira y se mira resignada al espejo. No se ve más gorda y tampoco es posible que haya engordado en estas últimas semanas en las que apenas ha comido, todo lo contrario más bien. Frunce el ceño pero rápidamente deja los vaqueros a un lado, no queriendo perder más tiempo intentándolo, y agarra unos leggins negros que se coloca sin problemas.

Minutos más tarde espera impaciente en la sala de espera del hospital. Mueve su pierna con nerviosismo mientras siente un pequeño dolor en el labio de tanto mordérselo.

-¡Kate! – El sonido de su voz detrás de ella hace que su nerviosismo disminuya un poco.

Rick avanza corriendo hacia ella y se sienta a su lado, agarrándole las manos y mirándole con una evidente preocupación.

-Kate… - dice ahora, con su respiración agitada - ¿Qué te han dicho, te han… dicho algo?

-No – dice ella, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras aprieta sus manos con fuerza – Pero me dijeron que me los enviarían a casa y…

-Seguro que no es nada grave – dice él, intentando tranquilizarla.

Ella asiente, tratando de pensar que así es, cuando el mismo enfermero que la vez anterior le llama desde la puerta de la consulta. Ambos se levantan atropelladamente y cuando entran a la consulta, el doctor ya les espera. Les ofrece una amable pero escueta sonrisa y espera a que ambos tomen asiento.

-Bueno Kate, ¿cómo te encuentras? – pregunta, abriendo un dosier en el que probablemente se encuentren los resultados de los análisis.

Siente cómo le sudan las manos, nerviosa y en cierto modo molesta porque el doctor no vaya al grano de la cuestión, pero trata de responder a su pregunta.

-Bien. Creo que… las… vitaminas están funcionando y me siento mejor.

Él le responde con otra escueta sonrisa mientras Rick siente todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse, esperando saber qué es lo que pasa.

-Eso está bien, debes seguir comiendo bien…

-No es eso por lo que le ha hecho venir, ¿verdad? – Le interrumpe Rick, nervioso - ¿Tiene anemia, es eso lo que dicen los análisis?

El doctor le mira con comprensión antes de hablar.

-Sí, tienes anemia Kate, por lo que seguirás tomando las vitaminas que te di y deberás seguir comiendo sano. No es nada que no se pueda solucionar.

-¿Entonces? – pregunta ahora ella.

-Verás, no es eso por lo que te he hecho venir – Tanto Rick como Kate le miran, asustados, así que continúa – Los análisis que te hemos realizado muestran que… bueno… Estás embarazada, Kate.

De pronto se siente totalmente confusa, como si le habrían echado un jarrón de agua helada encima. Comienza a hacer cuentas en su cabeza e intenta coger aire cuando cree que le falta. No puede ser, simplemente no puede estar pasando.

-Os dejaré un minuto a solas – dice el doctor levantándose e inmediatamente abandonando la consulta.

Rick mira a Kate, tan confuso como ella. Intenta hablar pero es incapaz, vuelve a cerrar la boca al instante, tratando de comprender y asimilar la situación. Estira la mano por encima de la mesa y coge los resultados de los análisis, quizás se trate de una confusión y más tarde puedan reírse de todo esto.

Recorre la hoja de arriba abajo, tratando de descifrar todos esos tecnicismos médicos, hasta que encuentra la única palabra capaz de leer: embarazada. Siente que le falta el aire y vuelve a dejar los papeles sobre el escritorio. Fija ahora su mirada en Kate, quien no se ha movido desde que el doctor se ha marchado. Simplemente mira un punto en la nada, su expresión expresa pánico y retuerce sus manos con fuerza por encima de sus piernas.

-Kate… - dice él finalmente, alargando la mano hasta el brazo de ella.

Cuando ésta se gira hacia él, es capaz de ver sus ojos brillantes debido a las lágrimas que están comenzando a formarse sobre esos aterrados ojos color avellana.

-Rick… como… yo, no… - Cierra sus ojos, intentando evitar que las lágrimas desborden sus ojos, siendo incapaz de formar una frase coherente.

Él también es incapaz de decir nada. Es todo demasiado confuso, demasiado irreal.

El doctor Austin vuelve a la consulta, analizando los rostros de los dos jóvenes. Se sienta sobre su sillón, frente a ellos, y entrelaza sus manos por encima del escritorio.

-Imagino por vuestra reacción que no esperabais esta noticia – Ninguno de los dos responde, así que continúa hablando – El embarazo es de nueve semanas, Kate.

Ella traga saliva, corroborando las cuentas que ha hecho pocos minutos atrás.

-Sé que tenéis mucho de lo que hablar y sobre lo que pensar, pero es importante que toméis una decisión pronto. Si la opción que decidís es interrumpir el embarazo, sería conveniente hacerlo antes de las doce semanas, evitando un riesgo mayor para ti – dice, dirigiéndose ahora a Kate, quien asiente, tratando de escuchar todo lo que el doctor les está diciendo – Si por el contrario decidís continuar adelante, me gustaría estar más pendiente de tu anemia y controlarte de cerca.

Kate vuelve a asentir, recapitulando toda la información.

-Te daré una cita con la ginecóloga. Recuerda que debes comunicarle tu decisión pronto.

Comienza a teclear en el ordenador, seguramente consiguiendo esa cita con la ginecóloga, mientras Kate y Rick se miran entre ellos, demasiado asustados para decir nada.

Cuando salen de la consulta, con los resultados de los análisis en la mano, caminan sin hablar hasta la salida del hospital y continúan así hasta llegar al apartamento donde vive Kate.

La casa permanece en silencio, por lo que ambos imaginan que Jim debe seguir durmiendo en su habitación. Sea como sea es un problema que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a afrontar ahora. Se dirigen al dormitorio de Kate, y Rick se sienta al borde de la cama, mientras ella cierra la puerta y repite los mismos pasos que él.

-Nueve semanas… - dice él – Eso son…

-Más de dos meses – dice ella con apenas un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo no…? - Entrecierra los ojos, tratando de hacer las preguntas adecuadas - ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?

-No lo sé… A veces era algo irregular así que simplemente pensé que… No le di importancia, y después… - suspira acabando ahí su frase.

Los dos saben lo qué pasó después. Con la muerte de su madre, Kate no hubiese podido ser capaz de pensar en otras cosas ni de llevar un control exacto.

-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? – pregunta con un pequeño temblor en la voz, mientras esconde su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Debimos ser más precavidos – dice él, recordando ahora todas esas veces que las prisas por estar juntos les llevaban a no reparar en detalles tan importantes como utilizar protección.

Ella suspira, porque qué más da eso ahora. Es demasiado tarde.

-Es evidente que ninguno de los dos lo esperábamos, pero ahora tenemos que preocuparnos en cómo lo vamos a hacer. Tenemos que planear todo. Además, ya has oído al doctor, tienes que seguir tomando las vitaminas y ahora tienes que comer por dos…

-Rick – le corta ella, alzando su cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos, seria – No vamos a tenerlo.

-¿Cómo que no vamos…? ¿No vamos a tenerlo? – pregunta, levantándose de la cama.

-No – dice ella, pareciendo totalmente segura.

-¿Y lo has decidido tú sola?

-Rick…

-¡No! ¿Mi opinión ahora no cuenta? - dice, alzando la voz – Soy tan culpable como tú de ese embarazo Kate, creo que tengo el mismo derecho a tomar una decisión.

-¿Y qué decisión quieres tomar? – pregunta ella en el mismo tono, levantándose - ¿Acaso quieres tenerlo?

-Sí – dice, haciendo que ella apriete la mandíbula – Sí, me gustaría tenerlo.

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo?

-¿Cómo…? Buscaremos la manera, saldremos adelante.

-Tenemos 20 años Rick, tu 21. No podemos…

-¿No podemos hacernos cargo de nuestro hijo solo porque somos jóvenes?

-¡No es solo eso! – grita ella, incapaz de controlar las lágrimas que comienzan a resbalar por su mejilla - ¿Sabes todos los gastos que conlleva un bebé? No tenemos dinero, no podríamos hacernos cargo de él.

Rick sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro y comienza a caminar por el dormitorio.

-Piénsalo – le pide ella, casi en un susurro – No podemos hacerlo.

-Sí podemos – dice él con seguridad. Sus ojos también desbordados por las lágrimas – Encontraremos la manera de hacerlo.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? – dice ella, con rabia, incapaz de ver la situación de la misma manera que él lo hace.

-No soy yo el que no lo entiende. ¿Tú no quieres tener a ese bebé? Bien, pues yo quiero hacerlo.

-Rick…

-No – dice, caminando hacia la puerta – Necesito… - suspira – Necesito pensar. Espero que tú lo hagas también.

Abre la puerta y sale del dormitorio.

-Rick… - ella lo llama, pero él no vuelve.

Se sienta sobre el borde de la cama cuando escucha la puerta de la calle cerrarse, tratando de pensar qué es lo que van a hacer ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Este capítulo me ha quedado algo más corto que los anteriores, pero es algo determinante para el rumbo de la historia. **_

_**Espero que os guste y gracias por las reviews, se agradecen bastante si tenéis un minuto para comentar!**_

* * *

Deja los resultados de los análisis sobre la mesa del salón y se apresura a abrir la puerta cuando escucha el timbre, esperando que sea Rick, que ha decidido volver para hablar con ella. Tal vez pueda convencerlo, tal vez pueda hacerle llegar a entender que no es razonable seguir con el embarazo.

Sin embargo, cuando abre la puerta se encuentra cara a cara con Lanie, su mejor amiga. Debe de notar su cara de decepción al ver que es ella, además de los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos que la caracterizan. Aunque después de todo, eso no sea algo extraño en ella últimamente.

-Espera, espera, ¿qué pasa? – pregunta la morena en cuanto Kate emprende su camino de vuelta al dormitorio, sin ni siquiera saludarle.

-Lanie, por favor… - dice ella, casi sin fuerzas cuando su amiga le agarra del brazo.

-Kate, sea lo que sea te ayudaré. ¿Somos amigas, no? – le dice, adivinando seguramente que hay algo más que está afectando a Kate, a parte del más trágico acontecimiento de su vida.

Kate asiente finalmente, tras un pequeño suspiro, y le hace señas para que le acompañe hasta su dormitorio. Lanie la sigue y se sienta en el borde de la cama, mientras camina por delante de ésta, antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Ya tengo los resultados de los análisis – dice, su voz casi temblando.

-¿Y qué dicen, qué es lo que pasa? Está… ¿está todo bien? – pregunta Lanie en un tono de preocupación.

-No – las lágrimas comienzan a desbordar a Kate una vez más – No está bien. Nada está bien Lanie.

Se sienta al borde de la cama, junto a su amiga y ésta le pasa un brazo por la espalda, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer para animar a Kate, sin saber todavía qué es lo que pasa.

-Kate…

-Estoy embarazada Lanie – dice de repente.

Lanie deja escapar un pequeño grito, sorprendida.

-Oh, Kate… yo… - comienza, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Y Rick se ha ido porque le he dicho que no podemos hacernos cargo de un bebé y él quiere tenerlo y eso es imposible… - comienza a decir entre sollozos.

Lanie acaricia su espalda, haciendo que se tranquilice un poco.

-No sé qué hacer Lanie…

-Encontraremos la solución – le dice ella, haciéndole saber que está ahí para ayudarle.

* * *

Rick remueve con rabia el bol en el que está batiendo varios ingredientes, sin ni siquiera tener una idea clara de lo que va a cocinar. Simplemente necesita experimentar, perderse en la cocina y no pensar en nada más por ahora.

-¿Me lo quieres contar? – le pregunta Martha con cariño, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la encimera, de manera que puede ver la cara de su hijo.

Rick deja el bol a un lado y suspira, cogiendo un trapo y limpiándose las manos.

-¿Cómo sabes que me pasa algo? – pregunta, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a su madre.

Ella mira a su alrededor, viendo todos los ingredientes que hay sobre la encimera y las distintas mezclas que ha realizado Rick.

-La primera vez que hiciste esto – dice, señalando los recipientes a su alrededor – fue cuando decidiste que no querías ir a la universidad. La segunda, cuando por fin decidiste contarme que querías dedicarte a esto. Solo lo haces cuando tienes importantes decisiones que tomar. Y estás aquí.

Rick suspira, sabiendo que su madre tiene razón, y se coloca al lado de ella, apoyándose también sobre la encimera.

-Kate está embarazada – dice después de un rato.

-¿Qué…? Hijo… - dice Martha, sin llegar a formar ninguna frase, totalmente sorprendida. Creyendo a su hijo más responsable.

-Ya, ¿tú también me vas a decir que no podemos tenerlo? – dice, enfadado, volviendo a coger el bol y comenzando a remover los ingredientes con fuerza.

-¿Es lo que ha dicho Kate? – Rick no contesta, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza al recordar las palabras de Kate – Hijo, esa pobre chica estará asustada. Acaba de perder a su madre, su padre ahoga sus penas en alcohol y para colmo ahora esto.

-¿Y yo no estoy asustado? – dice él, alzando la voz - ¿No crees que me asusta la idea de ser padre justamente ahora? Pero hemos hecho algo y ahora… tenemos que hacernos responsables de las consecuencias. Es lo que tú me enseñaste, ¿no?

-Creo que esta vez es más complicado que eso Richard – dice ella, poniéndole una mano en el brazo, obligándole a dejar de remover sin sentido aquella mezcla – Se trata del cuerpo de Kate y ella tiene la última decisión. Y tú deberías pensar si quieres estar a su lado y apoyarle, decida lo que decida.

-¡No se trata solo de su cuerpo mamá! – Grita con desesperación – También se trata de… nuestro hijo – dice, tras hacer una pausa. Las lágrimas comienzan a apoderarse de sus ojos azules.

-Richard…

Antes de que su madre pueda continuar y darle alguno de sus sabios consejos, él deja todo a un lado y sale de la cocina, sintiendo cómo todo esto le sobrepasa.

* * *

Lanie y Kate descansan, tumbadas sobre la cama de Kate, mientras escuchan algo de música. Al final Lanie ha conseguido tranquilizar a su amiga un poco e incluso le cuenta algún que otro cotilleo de sus amigos de la universidad, intentando evadir a Kate de sus problemas al menos por un rato.

Ambas se sobresaltan cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abre de golpe y Jim escruta a su hija con la mirada. Sus ojos están totalmente enrojecidos y desprende un fuerte olor a alcohol que hace que Kate casi sienta nauseas.

-Papá… - dice, asustada por la forma en la que su padre la mira. Nunca había sentido esa mirada por su parte, como si estuviese cargada de odio y rabia.

Él aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, tirando unos papeles sobre la cama con fuerza. Ninguna de las dos entiende nada, hasta que Kate se fija en el pequeño sello impreso sobre la esquina de uno de los documentos. Se trata de los resultados de sus análisis. Su padre lo sabe. Presiona sus ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas la desbordan de nuevo. Así no es como se suponía que debía enterarse. Ella… ni siquiera había pensado en cómo contárselo a su padre, pero le habría gustado ser ella quien se lo dijese, y le habría gustado que no se encontrase en ese estado de embriaguez.

-¿Qué has hecho Katie? – dice Jim tras un rato mirando a su hija. Su voz ronca y llena de rabia.

-Papá… - Kate se levanta de la cama y camina unos pasos hacia su padre, sin embargo él alza una mano, evitando que se acerque más a él.

-No. No quiero saber nada, quiero que recojas tus cosas y te marches.

-Papá… - dice Kate, sin entender nada. No esperaba que su padre se tomase a bien su embarazo, teniendo tan solo veinte años, pero que le eche de casa… eso es algo que jamás habría podido esperar de él.

-Lárgate con tu novio. No quiero volver a veros a ninguno de los dos por aquí.

-Papá, no… no eres tú el que hablas, por favor, el alcohol…

-¡No tengo ningún problema con el alcohol! – grita él, haciendo que Kate sienta miedo de su propio padre. Lanie agarra a su amiga por el brazo, con miedo también.

-Por favor… - Kate llora, intentando hacer recapacitar a su padre.

-No quiero volver a verte, quiero que todos me dejéis en paz. Lárgate Katie – dice, antes de salir de dormitorio.

Kate siente que todo su mundo se desvanece una vez más. Siente cómo las piernas le flaquean y clava sus rodillas en el suelo, dejándose caer y comenzando a llorar fuertemente. Lanie se agacha a su lado y se limita a abrazar a su amiga, sabiendo que nada de lo que diga podrá consolarla en estos momentos. Ni siquiera comprende cómo Kate es capaz de seguir adelante con todo lo que está pasando en su vida.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – solloza minutos después, aferrada a su amiga.

-Te vienes a mi casa – dice Lanie sin dudarlo – Y no hay excusas que valgan – le advierte, sabiendo lo cabezona que puede llegar a ser su amiga, incluso a pesar de las circunstancias.

La morena ayuda a Kate a recoger lo necesario en un par de mochilas y minutos más tarde ambas salen de su apartamento. Kate mira con dolor su casa por última vez, el lugar donde consiguió ser feliz hasta que la vida decidió arrebatarle a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Y ahora no solamente ella se ha ido, sino que su padre ya no es el que ella conocía. Siente cómo un gran dolor le desgarra por dentro, siente cómo Jim le ha decepcionado completamente, no estando ahí cuando ella más lo necesitaba, dedicándose a ahogar sus penas en alcohol en lugar de estar juntos en los momentos de dolor.

Lanie pasa una mano por el hombro de Kate y le ayuda a cerrar la puerta, poniendo rumbo hacia su casa.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gracias por las reviews! Lo de Jim fue un poco inesperado, pero veremos cómo avanza en la historia. **_

* * *

El apartamento en el que vive Lanie no es muy grande, pero lo suficiente como para tener una habitación libre. A pesar de no llevarse bien con su madre, la morena recibe mensualmente una paga bastante apetecible de dinero, y el apartamento es de su padre, quien en realidad no vive aquí, así que es prácticamente suyo.

Cuando llegan a la vivienda, Lanie acompaña a su amiga hasta la habitación de invitados, donde Kate dormirá. No es la primera vez que duerme allí, pues ya lo había hecho algún fin de semana cuando salían de fiesta y era demasiado tarde como para regresar a casa sola. Una lágrima se escapa por el rabillo de su ojo al pensar en cómo cambian las cosas, en lo distintas que eran las circunstancias por las que se quedaba ahora.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras – le asegura una vez más, colocando el equipaje de Kate en el suelo, al lado de la cama.

Kate mira a su alrededor y asiente. No puede decirle nada en claro a Lanie. No sabe el tiempo que se quedará, no sabe nada acerca de qué va a pasar ahora con su vida…

-Gracias - le dice, al mismo tiempo que su labio inferior tiembla y una lágrima resbala hasta la comisura de éste.

-No me las des, soy tu amiga – dice poniendo una mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo.

Kate se lleva una mano a la cara y se tapa los ojos, como si eso pudiese evitar su dolor, como si las lágrimas fuesen a dejar de brotar por sus ojos con ese gesto. Pero no es así, todo su dolor se acrecienta, y siente cómo un gran nudo se instala en su estómago y su pecho.

Lanie la abraza cuando ella comienza a sollozar más fuerte y, a pesar de las palabras de consuelo, no hay nada que pueda calmarla. Le ayuda a caminar los pocos pasos que las separan de la cama y Kate se tumba allí, encogida.

-Kate, déjame que llame a Rick – le susurra, mientras se agacha en el suelo, junto a la cama.

Kate presiona levemente sus ojos, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas brotan de ellos sin parar. Necesita a Rick a su lado, de verdad lo necesita, pero teme que él no quiera estar con ella.

-No, no quiere verme – consigue decir entre sollozos.

-Eso no lo sabes.

Se inclina un poco, hasta quedar sentada y se obliga a calmarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

-Le dije que no podíamos tener al bebé y él no quiere que aborte.

-Kate, Rick te quiere. Sé que sois muy jóvenes y todo eso, pero te quiere, estoy segura de que no quiere dejarte sola en un momento así – le dice Lanie, sentándose ahora a su lado.

-Estaba enfadado, ¿y qué se supone que debemos hacer?

Lanie se queda en silencio durante unos segundos. Obviamente es una difícil decisión que le corresponde a Kate tomarla, pero como amiga ella debe ayudarle.

-¿Tú estás segura de que quieres abortar? – le pregunta, con cierto cuidado pero al mismo tiempo con la frialdad que quizás requiere el tema.

-Claro que no quiero hacerlo – dice Kate, mirando sus manos fijamente – Pero no podemos tenerlo Lanie, ¿cómo se supone que lo vamos a criar? No tenemos dinero, ni… ni casa – dice ahora con exasperación.

-Vale, no podéis quedároslo, pero siempre existen otras posibilidades, ¿no?

Kate le mira frunciendo el ceño y limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara, sin saber exactamente de qué otras posibilidades está hablando Lanie.

* * *

Rick mueve la pierna, impaciente, esperando que Kate abra la puerta. Lleva esperando algo más de cinco minutos, pero todavía no le ha abierto. Ha pensado que quizás ella no esté en casa, pero ¿dónde más podría estar? Kate no estaba bien, no era como si de repente se hubiese animado a salir por ahí o ir a cualquier parte, la conoce lo suficiente como para saber eso. Tiene que estar en casa y él no piensa marcharse hasta haber hablado las cosas.

Vuelve a pulsar el timbre dos veces seguidas y se apoya en la pared, al lado de la puerta. De pronto escucha unos pasos en el interior del apartamento, acercándose a la puerta, pero no son los pasos de Kate. Casi puede reconocer el ruido de los zapatos de Jim arrastrándose pesadamente por el parquet. Suspira y se coloca bien, delante de la puerta, cuando los pasos dejan de escucharse.

La puerta se abre y, tal y como había imaginado, delante de él aparece Jim. Su pelo está alborotado, como si se hubiese pasado la mano por la cabeza repetidas veces; sus ojos inyectados en sangre, algo habitual en él últimamente; desprende un fuerte olor a whisky, si su olfato no le falla; y le mira con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que tensa la mandíbula.

-Jim – le saluda él, extrañado al ver que ni siquiera se aparta a un lado o le invita a entrar - ¿Está… Kate?

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que has hecho? – dice el abogado, intentando no pisar sus propias palabras debido a la pesadez que le provoca su embriaguez.

-Jim, ¿qué…?

-La has dejado embarazada – le dice, observándole con rabia.

Rick suelta un largo suspiro y se lleva una mano a la frente, tratando de pensar las palabras correctas.

-Se que hemos cometido un error, pero sé que puedo hacer feliz a Kate, podemos… podemos tener al bebé y… Yo… Necesito hablar con ella – le dice, ahora con una mirada suplicante que dirige al interior de la casa.

-No está aquí – dice Jim, agarrándose al marco de la puerta.

Rick ve cómo el padre de Kate intenta tragar saliva fuertemente y rápidamente siente que algo más está pasando aquí.

-¿Dónde está, Jim?

-Ya no vive aquí – dice después de unos segundos, alzando un poco la voz – No puedo permitir que siga viviendo aquí. Y no quiero volver a verte a ti tampoco.

Rick abre la boca, totalmente anonadado por lo que está escuchando. ¿Cómo ha podido Jim hacer eso? Es imposible que el hombre que tiene delante… o más bien, que el Jim Beckett que él conoce, haya echado a su hija de casa. El alcohol ha debido ponerle en una situación demasiado grave como para que se le pase por la cabeza hacer algo así.

Pone el pie entre el marco de la puerta y ésta cuando Jim está a punto de cerrarla.

-¡Espera! – Dice, empujando la puerta hacia adentro - ¿Dónde está? Por favor.

-Pregúntale a su amiga – le contesta en un tono cortante, antes de que Rick retire el pie y la mano y él cierre la puerta.

* * *

Toca repetidas veces el timbre. Ni siquiera está seguro de si está llamando a la puerta correcta o si se ha equivocado de piso, pero le da igual.

-¿Quién…? – Lanie abre la puerta, con un gesto de enfado que cambia a sorpresa en cuanto ve que es él.

-Lanie, ¿dónde está? – le pregunta, casi con desesperación.

La morena se hace a un lado e inmediatamente Rick entra, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada en busca de Kate.

-Segunda puerta a la derecha – le dice, señalando el pasillo – Rick.

Éste se gira cuando la amiga de Kate la llama.

-No está bien.

Rick siente como una punzada de dolor se instala en su pecho, y rápidamente se dirige al dormitorio que Lanie le ha indicado. Cuando entra encuentra a Kate tumbada en la cama, hecha un ovillo, llorando.

-Kate – se apresura a abrazarla, sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad.

Kate alza su cabeza apenas unos milímetros al escuchar su voz, y rápidamente se ve envuelta en sus brazos. Rodea su cuerpo con los suyos, tratando de sentirlo más cerca. Está demasiado nerviosa, siente que todo su cuerpo tiembla. Sin duda necesita calmarse.

Rick siente cómo su camisa se empapa debido a las lágrimas de Kate, pero no le importa, la abraza más fuerte contra él.

-Kate, shh, tranquilízate por favor – le pide, demasiado preocupado por el estado en el que se encuentra ella. No puede estar seguro, ya que nunca ha sido testigo de una, pero juraría que Kate está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.

Acaricia su espalda, frotándola suavemente en círculos, tratando de intentar que se calme bajo sus caricias.

-Rick… mi… - comienza a decir ella entre sollozos.

-Shh, tranquila. No hables, cálmate primero – le pide él.

Está demasiado nerviosa y cualquier cosa de lo que diga suena demasiado inteligible.

-Mi padre… - llora ella de repente.

-Lo sé – dice él, presionando sus labios sobre la cabeza de Kate.

Un rato después los sollozos parecen haber disminuido, a pesar de que continúa llorando. Rick se deshace de abrazo, despacio, obligándole a mirarle. Su rostro está enrojecido, sus mejillas sobretodo, sus labios y ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Su nariz está moqueando y su cara empapada en lágrimas que llegan hasta la parte baja de su rostro.

-Kate, respira – le pide, comenzando él con profundas respiraciones. Primero cogiendo aire, después expulsándolo.

Ella comienza a hacer lo mismo que él y, tras unos minutos, consigue sentirse mucho más calmada que antes.

-¿Mejor?

Kate asiente despacio.

-Voy a traerte un vaso de agua, te sentirás mejor.

Cuando Rick abandona el dormitorio, por un instante se siente de pronto insegura, sin saber si volverá o no. Se levanta y busca en su mochila un paquete de pañuelos para limpiarse la nariz e intentar secar su cara de lágrimas. Siente sus ojos tan hinchados que incluso le duelen.

La puerta del dormitorio se abre y Rick entra con un vaso de agua en una mano y unos panecillos o algo parecido en la otra. Se sienta a su lado en la cama y le sujeta el vaso mientras ella bebe.

-Despacio – le susurra cuando ella empieza a beber deprisa.

-¿Quieres comer? - le dice, ofreciéndole los panecillos que lleva en la otra mano.

-No tengo hambre.

Deja el vaso y los panecillos sobre la mesita de noche que hay junto a la cama, y le coge las manos entre las suyas. Ella tiene la cabeza agachada, así que comienza a hablar, antes de que comience a derramar lágrimas otra vez.

-He ido a buscarte a tu casa y tu padre me ha dicho que ya no estabas allí – le dice, despacio.

-Me ha echado, Rick – dice ella, arrugando la nariz después, tratando de controlar sus propias emociones y no volver a llorar – Nunca me había hablado así, con desprecio…

Él aprieta sus manos y limpia la lágrima que se escapa por el rabillo del ojo de Kate, antes de que llegue a resbalar por su mejilla.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres.

Kate sacude la cabeza. Sabe que en la casa de la madre de Rick apenas hay espacio e incluso él estaba tratando de buscar un empleo con la idea de poder alquilar después un pequeño piso para él.

-Lanie me deja quedarme aquí.

Él asiente y ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos. No quiere discutir otra vez, pero necesita preguntarle a Kate por el embarazo. Necesitan hablar del tema.

-¿Has… pensado ya en qué vamos a hacer? – le pregunta, cauteloso.

Ella desvía su mirada hacia esos ojos azules que le miran con preocupación. Sabe exactamente a qué se está refiriendo, y sabe tan bien como él que necesitan hablarlo.

-Sigo pensando que no podemos tenerlo.

Rick suspira, tratando de controlar sus propias emociones y no enfadarse o frustrarse de nuevo.

-Pero no quiero abortar – continúa ella, haciendo que Rick la mire, sin entender entonces qué es lo que van a hacer.

-Kate…

-No, déjame continuar – le pide ella, alzando una mano y poniéndola sobre el pecho de él – No creo que tengamos los medios para cuidar a un bebé, pero aún así es nuestro, y yo tampoco quiero abortarlo. Por eso creo que lo mejor sería darlo en adopción.

Él intenta hablar, pero rápidamente cierra la boca, sintiendo que nada coherente puede salir de ésta. Es cierto que tener un bebé, en sus circunstancias, sin un lugar donde vivir y ninguna fuente de ingresos, es una auténtica locura, pero no es capaz de concebir la idea de no tenerlo, de desprenderse de él o simplemente dejar que otras personas sean sus padres.

-Kate yo quiero tenerlo – su voz suena más apesadumbrada de lo que pensaba, pero no puede controlarlo.

-No podríamos darle ningún futuro. Si lo damos en adopción estaremos haciendo lo correcto, tendrá una buena familia, una casa… Tendrá posibilidades.

Rick se aparta unos centímetros de ella. Necesita aire, siente que de repente le falta.

-Tú no quieres que aborte y yo tampoco, pero tampoco podemos tenerlo, me dijiste que pensase en ello – le dice Kate, temiendo que él vuelva a enfadarse.

-Sí, pero es nuestro hijo – dice él, pasándose una mano por el pelo, frustrado.

-¿Y te crees que a mí no me importa? – pregunta ella en un tono serio, alzando un poco la voz – Es nuestro hijo, pero por eso mismo tenemos que pensar en darle unas posibilidades, y nosotros no podemos hacer eso. Sé realista Rick, no… - suspira antes de continuar – no pienses con el corazón. No podemos.

Rick suspira de nuevo y coge aire, tratando de evitar a toda costa que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Kate tiene razón, deberían ser realistas, pero no puede no pensar con el corazón. Es parte de ellos... ellos dos se quieren y ese bebé es fruto de su amor.

Kate agarra su mano y espera a que él diga algo. Rick sacude su cabeza, suspirando una vez más.

-Voy a hacer que cambies de opinión.

-Rick…

-No, espera. Daremos al bebé en adopción si no podemos hacernos cargo nosotros, pero no vamos a tener que hacerlo. Te voy a demostrar que podemos tenerlo nosotros. Encontraré un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir, los tres, y pediré esa beca para la escuela de cocina. Voy a daros un futuro a los dos.

Kate le mira con preocupación, pues las posibilidades de que encuentre un trabajo, le concedan la beca y encuentren un lugar donde vivir y además les llegue para mantener un bebé, son reducidas. Ella no quiere ilusionarse con esa idea para luego ver cómo todos sus sueños se desvanecen, y no quiere que él lo haga tampoco. Sin embargo siente que si le dice que no le verá partirse en pedazos.

Deja que Rick la abrace y se tumban juntos sobre la cama. Siente los dedos de él sobre su vientre y siente cómo presiona un beso sobre su cabeza. Cierra los ojos e intenta no pensar en nada más ahora. Solamente necesita sentirse bien con él.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Un capítulo más, miles de gracias por los comentarios, animan bastante, de hecho es lo que me ha hecho ponerme a escribir hoy jaja así que gracias!**_

* * *

Presiona su puño, casi haciéndose daño en la mano, al mismo tiempo que suspira y se sienta, frustrado, en el primer banco que encuentra en la acera. Observa a las personas ir de un lado para otro, tan deprisa y pendientes de sus propios problemas que hace que él se sienta totalmente insignificante.

Agacha su mirada hacia los currículos que sujeta en su mano izquierda y seguidamente gira la cabeza hacia la papelera que tiene al lado del banco, tentado de tirarlos todos y rendirse. Después de patearse varias manzanas de Nueva York continúa sin encontrar trabajo, lo cual hace que se sienta realmente frustrado.

Sin embargo cuando alza su cabeza de nuevo hacia el frente, algo llama su atención. Se trata del cartel pegado en el cristal de la cafetería que tiene en frente. Se levanta rápidamente y se acerca hasta él, despegando el cartel y leyendo detenidamente. "Se necesitan empleados", es lo único que capta su atención en el papel. De pronto siente que ha encontrado su oportunidad.

Entra al local, captando inmediatamente el olor a café y comida rancia. Se acerca a la barra y observa a la única persona atendiendo detrás de ésta. Se trata de un hombre no muy alto y con algo de sobrepeso. Camina de un lado a otro tan rápido como puede, tratando de atender a los clientes al mismo tiempo que grita cosas al otro lado de la barra, hacia la cocina.

Rick espera a que termine de atender a una mujer que espera con un gesto bastante impaciente su café.

-Perdona – dice, tratando de llamar al camarero. Alza la mano de un lado a otro mientras continúa llamándolo, pero no obtiene ningún resultado, pues el hombre está ahora tratando de limpiar el filtro de la máquina de café - ¡Perdona! ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al dueño de este sitio?

-Yo soy el dueño – dice, sorprendiendo a Rick. Deja el filtro del café a un lado, todavía sin terminar de limpiar, y se gira hacia él -¿Qué pasa?

-Vengo por esto – dice él, alzando la hoja que minutos antes había colgada en el cristal.

El dueño del local mira con un gesto serio la hoja, para después pasar a inspeccionar a Rick, apoyando sus manos sobre la barra.

-¿Tienes experiencia? – le pregunta.

-No.

-Necesitamos gente con experiencia – dice negando con la cabeza y señalando con su mano hacia la puerta del local.

Rick suspira, y llama al dueño antes de que éste se gire de nuevo hacia la cafetera.

-¡Espera! No necesito experiencia para servir cafés, puedo hacerlo.

-He dicho que necesitamos gente con experiencia.

-Aprendo rápido – dice él, mirando al dueño con cara de súplica – Por favor, necesito el trabajo.

Éste suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Mira… lo de tener experiencia no es cosa mía, es mi mujer quien se encargó de escribir eso – dice, señalando el papel que descansa ahora sobre la barra.

Rick siente la desesperación encima de él al ver todavía la indecisión del hombre. Está él solo atendiendo en la barra, siendo el dueño del local, está claro que necesitan camareros. Un nuevo cliente capta la atención del hombre, haciendo que se aparte de Rick y vaya a atenderlo.

Esta es su oportunidad, necesita este trabajo, necesita demostrar que puede hacerlo, así que se cuela al otro lado de la barra y comienza rápidamente a limpiar el filtro de la cafetera. Se las arregla como puede para tenerlo listo en unos segundos y vuelve a colocarlo en la máquina. De repente siente la mirada del dueño sobre él y sin darle tiempo a que diga o haga nada, comienza a atender a un nuevo cliente. En dos minutos tiene listo un café descafeinado y queda bastante satisfecho con el resultado.

Rick se gira hacia el dueño, descubriendo que le mira con cara de sorpresa y parece que impresionado al mismo tiempo.

-Te dije que podía hacerlo – le dice, cauteloso.

-Es un trabajo de muchas horas – dice el dueño, apoyando una mano sobre la barra.

-No me importa.

-Hijo, ni siquiera me has preguntado por el sueldo – dice, ahora alzando las cejas.

Rick tuerce el labio. Es cierto, pero aunque el sueldo no fuese muy alto, sin duda seguiría siendo mejor que no tener nada.

-Está bien, estás contratado. Soy Earl – dice el dueño, tendiéndole una mano al muchacho, quien en realidad le ha caído bien desde el primer momento.

-Gracias – dice Rick, devolviéndole el saludo, con una enorme sensación de satisfacción, sacudiéndolo - Rick. Yo soy Rick.

* * *

Recorre con su dedo las líneas del pequeño muñeco de madera que descansa sobre una baja mesa al lado del diván en el que ella está sentada.

-Siento que la he decepcionado – dice, dejando que una lágrima recorra su mejilla – Los dos lo hemos hecho, mi padre y yo.

-No puedes decepcionarla, Kate. Tu madre está muerta, tienes que hacer las paces con ello, para poder seguir adelante.

Las palabras del terapeuta se le clavan como pequeños alfileres, que no hacen más que aumentar el dolor que siente y ese terrible nudo que se formó en la garganta en el momento en que comenzó a hablar, hace más de veinte minutos.

Aparta la vista del muñeco y alza la cabeza, mirando al terapeuta durante unos segundos.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo, no puedo seguir adelante sin ella, sin mi padre… y ahora el embarazo – dice con un tembleque en la voz.

-Me has hablado antes de tu novio.

-Sí, Rick – traga saliva intentando deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

-No estás sola, Kate. Tienes a Rick, según lo que me has contado él es un gran apoyo.

-Sí, él está todo el rato pendiente de mí y… realmente se preocupa. Si no fuese por él yo… - Presiona en su puño el pañuelo de papel que tiene entre las manos y deja la frase a medias. En realidad no sabe qué hubiese pasado si Rick no estaría a su lado. Si solamente estuviese ella.

-Puedes centrarte en eso – sugiere el terapeuta - ¿Qué más crees que puedes hacer para continuar adelante con tu vida? ¿Te ves preparada para volver a la universidad?

Ella suelta un poco del aire que está conteniendo y se encoge de hombros. No sabe si está preparada para todo eso ahora.

-También… - comienza a hablar, aclarándose un poco la garganta – Los fines de semana, solía hacer de niñera algunas veces.

-Eso está bien, ¿crees que podrías volver a hacerlo?

-Sí, supongo.

-Pues de momento esos serán tus deberes hasta la próxima semana.

Kate asiente con la cabeza, levantándose después del diván. En realidad la sesión con el terapeuta le ha venido bien porque le ha servido para desahogarse un poco. Aunque todavía siente la sensación de haber fallado a su madre, y todo en su vida sigue igual de patas arriba que cuando entró a la consulta.

* * *

Golpea en la puerta de casa de Rick con los nudillos y segundos después Martha, la madre de Rick, aparece delante de ella, estrujándola en sus brazos sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar. Por unos segundos su abrazo es efusivo, pero poco a poco se va volviendo más cálido, haciendo que se sienta realmente reconfortada en sus brazos. Tanto que no puede evitar ponerse a llorar en su hombro.

-¿Cielo, estás bien? – le pregunta, separándola unos centímetros y colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Kate, secándole las lágrimas.

-Lo siento es que… - dice Kate, tratando de disculparse. Es solamente que por unos segundos se ha imaginado que los brazos que la rodeaban eran los de su madre.

-No tienes de qué disculparte, vamos entra – le dice ella, agarrándola del brazo y caminando con ella al interior de la casa – Richard todavía no ha llegado, pero debe de estar a punto de hacerlo.

Kate casi había olvidado lo pequeña que es la casa en la que Rick vive con su madre. Martha es actriz y, a pesar de haber hecho algún pequeño papel en varias películas, ahora se dedica a hacer alguna gira de teatro y eso realmente no les da para pagar una gran casa. Pero algo es algo, piensa, ya que ella ahora ni siquiera tiene eso.

La actriz la dirige hacia la cocina y le hace sentarse en una de las dos sillas que presiden una pequeña mesita para dos. Después le pone delante un bizcocho de chocolate que hace que se le abra de repente el apetito.

-Lo ha hecho Richard esta mañana – le explica Martha mientras toma asiento frente a ella – Y está delicioso.

Kate puede comprobar que es cierto en cuanto se lleva el primer bocado a la boca. La esponjosa base del bizcocho, fundida en su boca con una capa de chocolate derretido forma una sensación increíble que hace que tenga que cerrar los ojos, como si así lo fuese a saborear mejor. La actriz sonríe ante el gesto, antes de comenzar con sus preguntas.

-¿Has estado en el terapeuta?

-Sí – dice ahora Kate, limpiándose las manos con una servilleta de papel. Martha guarda silencio, esperando que le dé una respuesta más concreta – Cree que debería continuar con mi trabajo como niñera, como un comienzo.

-Eso es maravilloso. Se te dan estupendamente bien los niños así que no supondrá ningún problema.

Kate asiente, desviando después su mirada hacia abajo, sin poder evitar observar su vientre.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? – le pregunta Martha, consciente de aquel pequeño gesto.

Kate la mira, y Martha mueve su mano en dirección al estómago de Kate.

-Bueno, yo…

-Es normal que sientas pánico ¿Habéis tomado ya una decisión?

-Rick cree que podemos tenerlo – dice, torciendo su labio – Que encontrará un trabajo y…

-Pero tú no crees así – continúa Martha.

Kate asiente, cogiendo aire y recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-Es que aunque encuentre un trabajo… es… Es complicado – termina diciendo, después de pensarlo durante unos segundos.

-Lo es – dice Martha, alargando su mano por encima de la mesa y colocándola sobre la mano de Kate – Y los dos sois muy jóvenes. Pero no es imposible, ¿sabes?

Kate le mira con gesto contrariado y alzando una ceja.

-Sé que es tu decisión al fin y al cabo, pero… yo pasé por algo parecido con Richard.

Kate se coloca bien en la silla, prestando atención a lo que Martha le está diciendo, pues nunca ha escuchado esa historia.

-Era un poco más mayor que tú, tenía veinticinco años cuando me quedé embarazada. Las cosas eran muy diferentes entonces, y tuve que hacer algunos sacrificios. Por suerte tenía algún dinero ahorrado y los primeros meses de embarazo estuve haciendo una obra de teatro en Broadway, eso ayudó bastante.

-Y… ¿el padre? – pregunta, cautelosa.

-Fue cosa de una noche. No he vuelto a saber de él.

Kate curva su labio unos milímetros hacia abajo. Pues aunque Martha también había tenido complicaciones, había tenido algo de dinero ahorrado, algo con lo que empezar, un pequeño seguro. Y aunque era bastante admirable que ella sola hubiese salido adelante con un niño, Rick le había hablado algunas veces, pocas porque la mayoría de ellas rehuía el tema, de que siempre echó de menos una figura paterna a su lado, o todas esas veces en que Martha tenía que irse de gira y él no tenía más remedio que quedarse al cuidado de niñeras que apenas se preocupaban por él. Kate no quería eso, no quería darle una vida así a su hijo.

-Pero como te he dicho… son situaciones distintas – dice la actriz, rompiendo el silencio que se ha instalado entre ambas.

Un ruido hace que ambas dirijan sus miradas hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde pronto aparece Rick, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Tengo trabajo! – grita feliz, mirándolas a ambas.

Kate no puede evitar alegrarse enormemente y se levanta de la silla, abrazando a Rick, quien la rodea entre sus brazos y la alza en el aire, girando con ella y riendo. Martha espera a un lado, sonriendo ante esa bonita imagen, hasta que Rick deja a Kate en el suelo y deja que su madre lo abrace.

-Bueno, ¿y de qué es el trabajo? – pregunta la actriz.

-No es gran cosa, es… camarero. Voy a trabajar de camarero en un bar. Serán bastantes horas, pero merecerá la pena – explica, ahora volviéndose hacia Kate y cogiéndole las manos – Y lo mejor es que podremos hacernos cargo de él.

Kate curva sus labios hacia arriba unos milímetros. Un sentimiento de alegría la invade al saber que Rick ha encontrado trabajo, después de tantos meses de búsqueda, sin embargo ella es más escéptica que él. Aunque haya encontrado trabajo… eso no quiere decir que puedan hacerse cargo del bebé. Es más complicado que eso.

* * *

Un rato después, Martha se ha marchado y Rick y Kate están sentados en el sofá. Kate está recostada sobre las piernas de Rick, mientras él no para de hablar de su trabajo, con un gran entusiasmo.

-Tendrías que haberle visto la cara cuando he conseguido limpiar el filtro de la cafetera en menos de veinte segundos – dice riendo.

-Mhm.

-Ey, ¿qué pasa? – pregunta Rick, en un tono preocupado y confuso a la vez.

Kate se levanta y se muerde el labio, mirando a Rick.

-¿No te alegras de que haya conseguido un trabajo?

-No es eso… claro que me alegro.

-¿Entonces?

Kate coge aire, guardando silencio mientras intenta encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Por fin encuentro trabajo y tú no te alegras – dice él, ahora enfadado.

-Claro que me alegro, pero estás emocionando, creyendo que así podremos sacar adelante a nuestro hijo – dice, sintiéndose extraña al pronunciar esas palabras "nuestro hijo".

-¿Y tú no crees que podamos?

-Es que no es tan fácil – dice ella, ahora con desesperación – Te pasarás la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando, no vas a poder pedir la beca, y aún así no será suficiente.

-Eres muy escéptica – le dice él de repente, cambiando su rostro de enfado a uno más calmado y relajado.

Kate arruga el gesto, sin entender a qué viene ese cambio de actitud.

-Te lo dije, te demostraré que podemos. Sé que necesitas aferrarte a la posibilidad de que no, no hacerte ilusiones, por si acaso – dice él, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Kate y dejando que se recueste sobre su pecho.

Ella deja escapar un suspiro, pues le preocupa que él no lo haga, que se aferre a la idea de que van a poder, de que se van a quedar con ese bebé. Se romperá cuando la realidad explote sobre él y comprenda que no van a poder hacerlo.

-Por cierto, se me olvidó preguntar, ¿cómo fue con el terapeuta?

-Bien. Voy a seguir cuidando niños los fines de semana, dice que me ayudará – dice ella, en un tono bajo, descansando sobre el pecho de Rick.

-Lo ves, eso también ayudará. Tienes que empezar a ver el lado positivo – dice, dándole después un beso sobre la cabeza.

Kate casi rueda los ojos debido al positivismo de él, pero se siente bien entre sus brazos, se siente bien sabiendo que al menos él guarda un poco de esperanza por los dos.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A ver qué os parece este capítulo, porque de nuevo tengo esa sensación de que ha quedado extraño, aunque creo que tengo esa sensación con el fic entero jajaja **_

_**Me guiaré de nuevo por vuestras reviews, que os agradezco un montón. Gracias por tomaros un minuto o dos para comentar.**_

* * *

Sube en el ascensor a la planta del edificio que le han indicado. Rápidamente se fija en una placa delante de la puerta que reza "asuntos sociales". Entra y se encuentra una sala de espera repleta de gente. Busca a su alrededor hasta encontrar lo que parece ser la recepción, donde una mujer atiende tras un cristal. Tras una breve cola de gente, por fin le llega su turno.

Se acerca al cristal, detrás del cual la mujer, rubia con el pelo sobre los hombros, ojos claros y rasgos finos, le observa detenidamente hasta que ella comienza a hablar.

-Quería pedir información sobre cómo dar a un bebé en adopción… - dice en un tono dubitativo.

La mujer apenas tarda unos segundos en pasarle, bajo la ventanilla, unos papeles junto a un bolígrafo.

-Rellena eso, después me lo entregas y esperas tu turno. Siguiente – dice, ahora alzando un poco más la voz.

-No, pero, espere – dice Kate, sin moverse de su sitio – Yo solo quiero informarme, no quiero tramitar ningún papel…

-Señorita, ese es el procedimiento – le dice ahora la rubia con una falsa sonrisa – Rellene los papeles, entréguemelos y espere su turno.

Kate baja la vista a los papeles, algo confundida. Se hace a un lado antes de que la persona que está detrás suya la empuje para hacerse un hueco frente al cristal. Recoge los papeles y el bolígrafo y se encamina hasta una de las sillas vacías de la sala. Apoya los papeles sobre sus piernas y comienza a rellenarlos con dificultad.

Nombre, apellidos… Deja la dirección en blanco, y se extraña cuando le preguntan el nombre de su ginecólogo y su médico, sin embargo termina por completar todas las preguntas que puede y se los entrega de nuevo a la recepcionista.

Mientras espera a que le llamen, siente cómo el sentimiento de culpa recorre todo su cuerpo. No ha avisado a nadie de que vendría, no se lo ha dicho a Rick. Tampoco es que sea gran cosa, es decir, solo quiere informarse, saber qué pasos tendría que seguir en caso de que finalmente tengan que dar a su bebé en adopción, lo cual es altamente probable porque, a pesar del trabajo de Rick y su trabajo como niñera, eso no cubre los gastos que un bebé necesitaría. Ni siquiera tienen un lugar donde vivir, se obliga a recordar, tratando de sentirse menos culpable.

-Katherine Beckett – Se levanta de su asiento en cuanto le llaman y se dirige a la puerta donde se encuentra una pequeña oficina.

Cuando entra, se encuentra con una señora, seguramente de unos cuarenta y tantos años, sentada frente a un escritorio. Se baja las gafas unos centímetros, para mirarle por encima de estas.

-¿Katherine Beckett? – le pregunta con cierto tono distante.

-Sí… soy yo – dice ella, tomando asiento.

-Según leo, tienes veinte años.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no has anotado la dirección?

-Bueno, yo… ahora mismo estoy viviendo con una amiga.

-¿Cómo algo temporal? – pregunta, sin desviar la mirada de las hojas.

-Sí, supongo.

-No tienes trabajo – dice, en un tono afirmativo - ¿Tienes ayuda de alguien, tal vez tus padres? - dice, ahora mirándole de nuevo por encima de las gafas.

-No, yo… mi madre… ella falleció y mi padre… está en una situación complicada.

-Entiendo, ¿qué hay del padre del bebé?

A Kate le enerva el tono que utiliza esa mujer para dirigirse a ella, al igual que le molesta que no muestre ningún tipo de comprensión por su parte. Además, ella no está allí para contestar a esas preguntas, simplemente quiere información.

-Verás, yo solo quería informarme… - comienza a decir, tratando de utilizar un tono amable.

-¿Entiendo entonces que el padre no se quiere hacer cargo?

-¿Qué? ¡No! – dice ella, tratando de calmarse – Claro que se quiere hacer cargo, él quiere que lo tengamos.

-¿Entonces eres tú quien no quiere hacerse cargo?

-No es eso, pero… es una situación complicada. Si en unos meses no podemos mejorar nuestra situación económica, no creo que podamos darle a nuestro hijo el futuro que se merece.

-Enriendo – dice la mujer, ahora anotando algo.

-Mire, yo solo he venido para informarme. Quiero saber qué es lo que tendría que hacer en el caso de que eso ocurra, si no podemos hacernos cargo del bebé.

-Lo cual es bastante probable – dice secamente. Kate tiene que contenerse y tratar de calmarse – En ese caso, lo que deberías hacer sería ponerte en contacto con nosotros, o desde aquí nos pondremos en contacto contigo, ahora que ya conocemos tu situación todo sería más fácil.

-¿Pero una familia se haría cargo de él?

-Tenemos un montón de familias dispuestas a acoger niños en adopción o, en su defecto, en acogida temporal hasta que encuentren una familia. Le puedo asegurar que estaría en buenas manos.

Kate suspira, comprendiendo que esta mujer no va a hacer nada para facilitarle las cosas y, tras agradecerle falsamente su atención, se despide y se marcha de allí.

* * *

Teclea con habilidad en el ordenador, poniendo toda su atención en lo que está haciendo.

-¿Quieres una?

Se gira, para ver que su amigo, Esposito, así es como le llaman, le ofrece una lata de cerveza. Asiente con la cabeza y éste le lanza la lata, haciéndole extender los brazos para cogerla al vuelo.

-Enseguida termino.

-Tarda lo que necesites - dice el hispano, dejándose caer a su lado.

-Gracias tío – dice Rick, dándole unas palmadas a su amigo en la espalda, agradecido de que le preste su ordenador para poder hacer la solicitud de su beca.

Un rato después por fin ha terminado de rellenar todos los datos, en su opinión innecesarios la mayoría, y ha enviado su solicitud para la beca en la escuela de cocina. Algo que lleva deseando toda su vida. Se recuesta en el sofá, junto a Esposito, y se permite relajarse por un segundo, tomándose su cerveza.

-¿Qué piensa Kate de esto? – pregunta su amigo, mientras apoya sus piernas sobre la mesa.

-En realidad… no lo sabe. Es una sorpresa. Sabe que tengo intenciones de pedir la beca, pero no sabe que la iba a pedir ya.

-Le alegrará saberlo.

-Sí, eso creo… Necesito que esto salga bien, necesito que nos quedemos a ese bebé.

-Es raro – comenta Esposito – Imaginarte como padre – aclara, cuando Rick le mira con un poco de confusión.

-Sí, yo tampoco me lo había imaginado hasta ahora, pero… quiero hacerlo.

-Ya… es tu hijo – dice su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros – Supongo que yo me sentiría igual en tu caso.

-Exacto, y es eso es lo que me diferencia de Kate, ella tiene ese sentido de la responsabilidad, ¿sabes? – Dice, moviendo sus manos mientras habla – Ella necesita saber que podremos hacernos cargo.

-Las mujeres siempre son más razonables.

-Sí, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir, creo que yo pienso más con mis sentimientos, me da igual lo que diga la razón, quiero a ese bebé y quiero a Kate.

-Y como a cabezón no te gana nadie, lo conseguirás – dice su amigo sonriendo.

-Eso espero…

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, llama al timbre de aquella gran casa y se gira, observando la belleza del pequeño jardín delantero. Se gira de nuevo hacia la puerta cuando escucha el sonido de ésta.

-Ey… - dice ella, sonriendo.

-Ey… - sonríe él, devolviéndole el saludo mientras se acerca a ella, agarrándola por la cintura y acariciando sus labios con los suyos, succionándolos un poco después.

-¿Kate, ya puedo jugar con la play? – la voz infantil que se escucha desde el interior hace que ambos dejen de besarse y se giren hacia la puerta.

Rick sonríe al ver al niño de cuatro años que cuida Kate, con unos grandes ojos verdes, nariz chata y cara redonda, mirándoles con atención.

-Collin, mira, te presento a Rick – dice Kate en un tono agradable, inclinándose sobre el niño – Rick, él es Collin.

-Hola – el niño le saluda con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿He oído que vas a jugar a la play? – le pregunta Rick e un tono amigable, agachándose a su lado.

Collin mira a Kate y cuando ella asiente con la cabeza, él hace lo mismo mirando a Rick con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Podemos jugar juntos si quieres, se me da bastante bien y… podría enseñarte algunos trucos – le dice esto último en un susurro, como si fuese un secreto entre ellos.

-¡Siii, vamos Rick! – grita Collin, corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.

Rick le sigue y se pasan la siguiente hora jugando a la play, mientras Kate los observa divertida, riendo por los comentarios que hacen de vez en cuando, picados en algunas veces, chocando sus manos en otras.

Al terminar la partida, Collin se recuesta en el sofá, bostezando.

-¿Quieres ir a la cama? – le pregunta Kate en un dulce tono.

El niño sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro y rápidamente se recuesta en las piernas de Kate mientras ella comienza a hacerle pequeños círculos sobre su pelo, consiguiendo que se relaje y que, poco a poco, consiga quedarse dormido.

-¿Qué? – pregunta, sonrojada, cuando se da cuenta de que Rick le está mirando con una tonta sonrisa.

-Nada – responde él, sacudiendo la cabeza – Me encanta cómo actúas con él – dice, refiriéndose a Collin.

-Es un niño muy cariñoso – dice ella, bajando la mirada hacia el pequeño, quien ahora duerme plácidamente.

-Serías una buena madre.

Kate alza su cabeza, encontrándose con los sinceros ojos de Rick, mirándola con devoción.

-Tú también serías un buen padre – dice casi en un susurro.

Rick se acerca a ella y pasa su brazo por encima de su hombro, animándola a recostarse sobre su pecho.

-¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué? – pregunta ella, girando su cabeza lo justo para verlo.

-Hoy he rellenado la solicitud para la beca en la escuela de cocina.

-¿De verdad? – pregunta, ahora mientras sus labios se curvan hacia arriba.

-Sí – dice él, sonriendo – No sabré la respuesta hasta dentro de un par de meses o así, pero al menos ya he dado el paso.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro – dice, moviéndose con cuidado para no despertar a Collin, atrapando los labios de Rick con los suyos, dejando después que sea él quien le bese con ternura.

-¿Qué has hecho tú hoy? – le pregunta él después de unos minutos.

-Nada – dice, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras un nudo comienza a formarse en su estómago y sus músculos se tensan.

-¿Nada? – Pregunta Rick, extrañado – Has hecho _nada_ en todo el día y por eso te tensas.

Kate continúa a su lado, en silencio, pensando cómo decirle lo que ha hecho.

-Puedes contármelo… - dice él, casi en un susurro.

-No debería haberlo hecho – dice, nerviosa – No debería, pero no me he dado cuenta de eso hasta que no lo había hecho. Rick, lo siento.

-Me estás asustando, ¿qué es lo que has hecho, Kate?

-Lo siento – dice una vez más – He estado en la oficina de asuntos sociales.

-Joder – dice Rick, cabreado, levantándose del sofá.

-Solo quería pedir información.

-Y decides hacerlo sola, ir sola… joder, Kate, no estás en esto sola. Somos dos, pero mi opinión nunca cuenta.

-Sabía que no lo aprobarías.

-Claramente no, no lo apruebo – dice, pasándose una mano por la frente.

-Porque tú piensas que nos lo vamos a poder quedar, pero sabes que yo no pienso así – dice ella, alzando la voz, sonando un poco desesperada.

-Y por eso no podías contármelo.

-Estás transgiversando las cosas. Solamente he ido a pedir información, nada más. Al menos a mí me gustaría estar preparada para lo peor si llega ese momento – Rick va a hablar pero ella se lo impide – Y no me digas que eso no va a pasar, porque nada de lo que ha pasado últimamente en mi vida se suponía que iba a pasar y sin embargo ha pasado. Mi madre, mi padre, y ahora esto.

Collin se remueve en las piernas de Kate, alzando su cabeza.

-Kate… - murmura adormilado.

-Shh, lo siento – le susurra ella, levantándose y cogiéndolo en brazos.

El pequeño se abraza a ella con brazos y piernas y apoya la cabeza en su hombro, descansando. Kate se dirige a las escaleras, desapareciendo por ellas segundos después.

Rick se sienta en el sofá, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos, tratando de pensar en lo sucedido y en cómo se siente, hasta que minutos después Kate vuelve al salón. No se sienta, sino que se queda allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados, tratando de frenar el escozor que siente en su garganta así como en sus ojos.

-No te culpo por querer estar preparada para recibir malas noticias – dice él, finalmente, mirándola – No puedo culparte por eso. Pero sí que me gustaría que confiases en mí tanto como para decírmelo, aun sabiendo que yo intentaré impedir que lo hagas y que tú finalmente acabarás haciéndolo.

Kata sacude la cabeza, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas que se han acumulado en sus ojos se desborden ahora por sus mejillas.

-Lo sé, lo siento – dice, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

-Kate… - Rick se levanta, acercándose a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros, sin saber muy bien qué decir – Quiero a este niño. Me da igual que nuestro nivel económico no llegue a lo que nos gustaría, me da igual, no quiero que nadie más cuide de él, Kate, quiero que seamos sus padres.

-Me asusta no poder quedárnoslo – dice ella tras un largo sollozo, mirando a Rick y comprobando que sus ojos están aguados.

Rick termina de acercarse a él y la abraza. Ambos están asustados, ninguno esperaba tener que pasar por todo esto, sin embargo la vida parecía estar empeñada en ponerles a prueba.

Sin poder evitarlo, dirige su mano al vientre de Kate. Podría decir que está algo más abultado que antes, aunque tampoco podría decirlo con certeza, pues quizás es solo su mente la que quiere que así sea, pero le da igual. Posa su mano ahí durante unos segundos, sabiendo que ahí dentro está creciendo su hijo.

Kate dirige su mano allí también, posándola encima de la mano de Rick, quien en ese momento se promete así mismo que pase lo que pase, se quedarán a ese bebé.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Siento el retraso en actualizar, y siento decir que no tengo ni idea de cuándo podré volver a actualizar. Puede ser que actualice la semana que viene o lo mismo no puedo volver a actualizar hasta dentro de tres o cuatro semanas... y lo mismo con "Papá por Sorpresa". **_

_**Este capítulo empieza después de un salto temporal de tres meses. Espero que siga gustando.**_

_**Y gracias por tomaros un tiempo en leerlo y además dejar un comentario, os lo agradezco muchísimo!**_

* * *

Sintiéndose todavía algo incómoda por la revisión que el ginecólogo acaba de hacerle, se coloca la ropa interior y después los pantalones. Se trata de un pantalón elástico y cómodo. No es un pantalón para pre-mamás, pero es con el que más cómoda se siente, ahora que su vientre está comenzando a crecer más y más.

Cuando termina de vestirse, corre la cortina que separa la camilla de revisión de la sala de la consulta, y se sienta frente al escritorio a esperar al médico. Se recuesta en la incómoda silla mientras observa su vientre. Le gustaría que Rick estuviese con ella en estos momentos, pero está trabajando, tiene que hacerlo. Lleva haciéndolo durante estos tres meses y dice que ya casi tiene ahorrado para comenzar a buscar un piso. Kate suspira, pensar en todo eso le asusta. Su vida en general le asusta.

El sonido de la puerta de la consulta abriéndose detrás suya, hace que se gire, comprobando que el ginecólogo está de vuelta, con archivador en la mano, donde supone que guarda algún tipo de informe. No dice nada y espera a que él se siente frente a ella, en la silla que preside el escritorio. Lo cierto es que ese médico nunca le ha caído del todo bien, no solamente por la incomodidad que le produce el hecho de que su ginecólogo sea un hombre, sino porque además parece sufrir una falta de amabilidad. Sin embargo no hay nada que pueda hacer, es el ginecólogo que cubre su seguro médico y ella no tiene dinero para pagar uno mejor.

-Sigo preocupado por el crecimiento del bebé – masculla de repente el médico, sin levantar la vista de los informes - ¿Sigues los consejos que te di la vez pasada?

-Sí, yo… Estoy comiendo bien. Sano y bien, y estoy… intentando descansar lo suficiente.

-Está claro que no es suficiente con eso.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer? – pregunta ella, preocupada - ¿Quizás hay alguna medicación que pueda tomar para ayudar a su crecimiento?

El médico alza la cabeza hacia ella, mirándola con escepticismo.

-Los medicamentos pueden dañar todavía más su organismo.

-¿Todavía más? – Kate intenta deshacer el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta

Puede que todavía una parte de ella no crea poder hacerse cargo de su hijo, pero aun así quiere lo mejor para su bebé y le preocupa que su crecimiento no esté siendo el adecuado.

-Te lo he advertido durante todo este tiempo Kate, debido a tu depresión y quizás las condiciones y el entorno en el que te encuentras, el bebé no está creciendo al ritmo que debería. Lo que me preocupa es que si éstas son tus condiciones, podrán serlo también las suyas una vez que nazca y los bebés con un tamaño y peso inferior deben recibir un cuidado más calificado.

Kate mira al médico mientras intenta reprimir las lágrimas. Sus ojos le escuecen.

-Comprenderás que me preocupo por el estado de mis pacientes – dice él, de repente, volviendo a bajar la vista al informe.

Kate gira la cabeza, no está tan segura de ello.

-Te daré una cita cada dos semanas, así podremos ir controlando mejor su crecimiento – dice el médico finalmente.

* * *

Cuando llega al apartamento de Lanie, da gracias a que su amiga no haya salido todavía de clase. Le apetece estar sola por un momento. Se dirige al que ahora es su dormitorio, se quita los zapatos y abre un cajón de la mesilla, sacando un trozo de papel. Se tumba en la cama y lo observa durante un buen rato. Desliza sus dedos por el papel, acariciando el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo. Apenas se distingue y todavía está formándose en su interior, pero aquella ecografía, aquel trozo de papel, lo hace todo más real.

Se muerde el labio y se seca la lágrima que se ha escapado por el rabillo de su ojo. Todavía recuerda las lágrimas en los ojos de Rick cuando vieron a su hijo por primera vez. Lágrimas de emoción y al mismo tiempo de rabia y tristeza.

Vuelve a guardar la ecografía en la mesilla y se lleva las manos al vientre, acariciándolo, dándose pequeños masajes. Todavía es demasiado pronto para que el bebé responda ante eso, con algún movimiento o patada quizás, pero ella puede sentirlo, y es una sensación increíble. Puede sentir cómo su hijo se relaja en su interior cuando ella lo acaricia. Es una locura pero lo siente.

Se sobresalta un poco cuando alguien llama a la puerta del dormitorio.

-Kate, ¿puedo pasar? – la voz de Lanie al otro lado le hace esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Todavía recuerda el día en el que se enfadó con ella por entrar sin llamar, y eso que simplemente estaba tumbada en la cama, como ahora, pero las hormonas le estaban alterando por momentos. Por suerte Lanie lo entendió y pronto hicieron las paces.

-Sí, pasa – dice, recostándose un poco más.

-¿Qué tal en el médico? – pregunta tumbándose junto a Kate.

Ella se encoge de hombros y resopla, soltando todo el aire que estaba guardando en su interior.

-No sé Lanie… el bebé no está creciendo bien.

-Verás que cuando nazca recupera todo ese peso que le falta.

-El ginecólogo no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Qué ha dicho él?

-Dice que un bebé con un peso y tamaño por debajo del adecuado necesita más cuidados y que si estas son las condiciones en las que estamos, no podremos dárselo.

-¿Pero quién se ha creído para decir eso? – dice Lanie, alzando la voz mientras se tumba de lado y apoya su cabeza sobre su mano.

-Tiene razón Lanie. Si el bebé cae enfermo o le pasa algo…

-No pienses eso.

-Lo peor es que estaba empezando a valorar mucho la opción de quedárnoslo, ¿sabes? – dice, casi con desesperación, sintiendo el escozor en sus ojos – Desde que me hicieron la primera ecografía y lo vi… Y cada día que pasa lo puedo sentir aquí dentro – dice, colocando una mano sobre su vientre.

Su amiga no dice nada y le deja hablar, le deja desahogarse.

-Y luego está Rick, todo ilusionado, y yo no he querido volver a quitarle la ilusión porque bastante está haciendo ya con el trabajo y además intentando ganarse la beca…

-¿Por cierto, no dijo que pasaría hoy a buscarte para llevarte a cenar? – pregunta Lanie, intentando cambiar de tema para animar a su amiga.

-Sí – dice ella, suspirando – Igual le llamo y le digo que no me apetece.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Ni siquiera tengo ropa que ponerme Lanie, ¿has visto lo gorda que estoy?

-¿Y a qué esperas? Venga – dice, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Kate para que se levante también – Encontraremos algo.

* * *

Rick toca al timbre y esconde la rosa detrás de su espalda. No puede esconder la sonrisa que hay instalada en su rostro, la cual se agranda todavía más cuando Kate abre la puerta. Está guapísima. Siempre lo está, pero esta vez se ha arreglado, como hacía tiempo que no hacía. Se ha maquillado los ojos, de manera que su color verde con toques almendrados queda resaltado. Las ojeras han debido quedar tapadas bajo alguna capa de maquillaje porque no hay rastro de ellas. También se ha puesto unos bonitos pendientes, mientras viste una blusa granate y unos pantalones negros, acompañados por unos tacones.

-Estás guapísima – le dice él después de un rato mirándola.

-Gracias. Lanie me ha ayudado… - dice ella. Después de haber estado todo el rato dudando sobre su atuendo, a pesar de que esa blusa que había abandonado hace tiempo en su armario le quedaba bastante bien, sin embargo a Rick parecía haberle gustado.

Rick le coge la mano y le mira de una manera especial, después saca la rosa roja de detrás de su espalda, ofreciéndosela.

-¿Es para mí?

-Claro – dice él, riendo.

Kate se acerca la rosa a la nariz y cierra los ojos, oliéndola. Siempre le ha gustado ese olor, pero especialmente ahora que está embarazada siente que capta todos y cada uno de los olores de una manera diferente.

-¿Y a qué viene esto?

-Estoy feliz – dice él, encogiéndose de hombros – Y quiero enseñarte algo, ¿estás lista?

Ella asiente y, tras coger su bolso, dejar la rosa en su dormitorio, y despedirse de Lanie, bajan a la calle, donde Rick se acerca a un coche negro aparcado frente al edificio.

-¿De quién es este coche? – pregunta Kate, extrañada, pues Rick no tiene coche.

-Espo me lo ha dejado.

Ambos se montan en el vehículo y se abrochan los cinturones de seguridad, pero él todavía no lo pone en marcha.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico, todo bien?

Ella le mira, preocupada, antes de hablar.

-No está creciendo bien Rick, debería estar más grande y pesar más…

Él le devuelve la mirada de preocupación y le agarra una mano, dándole un beso sobre ella.

-Haremos que funcione – le asegura – Crecerá y estará en perfectas condiciones.

Ella no dice nada y él pone en marcha el vehículo, poniendo rumbo a donde quiera que le quiere llevar.

* * *

Una hora y veinte minutos más tarde, Rick aparca frente a un pequeño edificio de apartamentos.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunta ella, mirando por la luna delantera del vehículo el edificio frente a ellos.

Rick se baja del coche y lo rodea, abriendo después la puerta del copiloto. Le tiende una mano a Kate y le ayuda a bajar.

-Estamos en Hyde Park. No te había dicho nada porque era una sorpresa, pero… he encontrado un lugar para los tres.

Kate abre la boca y después mira intercaladamente a Rick y al edificio.

-¿De verdad, has encontrado un apartamento? – pregunta emocionada.

-Sí, de verdad – dice él, riendo por la reacción de ella.

Kate se lleva una mano a la boca. Realmente no esperaba que Rick lo consiguiese, no porque no confiase en él, sino porque últimamente prefería no ilusionarse con planes que realmente nunca llegarían. Pero ahora… él por fin había encontrado un lugar para los tres, un lugar donde poder tener a su bebé. Quizás no estaba todo acabado al fin y al cabo, ahora más que nunca existía la posibilidad de quedarse con su hijo, de ser sus padres.

Se abraza a Rick y lo estrecha entre sus brazos durante un largo minuto.

-Bueno, no es muy grande, y sé que está algo lejos del centro de la ciudad, pero…

-No me importa – dice ella, todavía abrazándolo – quiero verlo.

-Está bien, ven, te lo enseñaré.

Caminan juntos hasta el portal, donde él introduce una pequeña llave. Después suben en un ascensor, pequeño y viejo, hasta la cuarta planta.

-En realidad estuve buscando por esta zona porque está cerca de la escuela de cocina y he pensado que si finalmente consigo entrar, sería estupendo poder estar cerca de vosotros.

-¿Y el trabajo? – Pregunta ella, preocupada - Tendrás que desplazarte hasta allí todos los días.

-Lo sé – dice él, abriendo la puerta de uno de los apartamentos – De momento Espo me deja su coche hasta que me las arregle.

Kate se muerde el labio, pues a pesar de ese pequeño o gran inconveniente, Rick está haciendo un gran esfuerzo y no piensa ser ella quien le arruine la ilusión.

Rick se adelanta a ella y enciende la luz del apartamento, dejándole pasar después. Desde la entrada se ve que es un lugar bastante pequeño, apenas unos pocos metros cuadrados de salón y cocina juntos, y un par de puertas al fondo de estos, donde imagina que están el dormitorio y el baño.

-Lo siento – dice él agachando la cabeza – es demasiado pequeño.

-Eh – le dice ella, colocando una mano en el mentón de él, haciéndole que le mire – Es perfecto.

-¿De verdad te gusta? – le pregunta él, dudoso.

-Rick, ni siquiera hace falta que me guste. Me basta con saber que podemos estar juntos, los tres – dice, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Él tuerce sus labios hacia arriba unos milímetros y finalmente asiente.

-Ven, siéntate – dice, señalando al sillón – He estado aquí antes y he preparado algo para cenar.

-Lo sé – sonríe ella – puedo olerlo, aunque no sé qué es.

-Es thali – dice él, dirigiéndose a la parte de la cocina – Es un plato indio, aunque lo he hecho un poco a mi manera. Algunas especias quizás no te sentarían bien por el embarazo así que he preferido no ponerlas.

-Seguro que está delicioso, tiene muy buena pinta – dice ella, observando la bandeja que Rick acerca al salón.

-Pues empecemos.

-¿Lo has ensayado para la escuela? – pregunta ella, mientras se lleva un poco de arroz a la boca.

-Sí. Uno de los exámenes que nos harán de la beca es elaborar un plato típico de otros países, así que estoy probando.

-Esto está riquísimo – dice ella, ahora con la boca llena.

-Poco a poco, no seas bruta – ríe él.

-¿Te tengo que recordar que ahora como por dos?

-Toma, prueba esto – dice él, acercándose más a ella y dándole una cucharada de una salsa en uno de los platos.

-No me puedo creer que esto lo hayas preparado tú Rick, debería ser uno de los platos que presentes para la beca.

-Espero que los examinadores piensen lo mismo.

-Lo harán. Y si no lo hacen deben de estar muy locos, o tener el sentido del gusto totalmente atrofiado.

Después de un rato cenando y charlando, sintiéndose como si su vida fuese completamente normal, como si no existiesen las preocupaciones y lo único que importase fuesen ellos dos en ese momento, Rick se levanta a la cocina, en busca del postre. Cuando vuelve, lleva un cuenco con una fuente de chocolate en una mano y fresas en la otra.

Nada más verlo Kate siente cómo su boca se hace agua.

-Chocolate – dice, haciendo reír a Rick – No te rías, de verdad, creo que es un antojo, el otro día devoré una tableta entera que había comprado Lanie.

-Pues de este, te lo puedes comer todo – dice sentándose a su lado. Coge una fresa y la moja en chocolate, llevándola después a la boca de Kate.

Ésta cierra los ojos saboreándolo con placer, lo cual hace que él sienta la presión bajo sus pantalones.

Esta vez es Kate quien coge una fresa, la unta en chocolate y se la ofrece después a Rick. Puede notar las mejillas de Rick ardiendo, y ella lo necesita tanto o más que él, así que se coloca sobre las piernas de él, sentándose a horcajadas, y comienza a besar sus labios, despacio.

Él la agarra por la espalda, al mismo tiempo que la acaricia. Rápidamente amoldan sus labios y empiezan a saborear el sabor a chocolate en la boca del otro, hasta que el beso se vuelve cada vez más apasionado.

-Kate…

-Shh. Tú has sido quien ha empezado con esto así que no me pidas ahora que pare. Además, no sabes cómo me tienen las hormonas… y llevamos unos cuantos días sin hacer nada.

-Solo iba a decir que vayamos al dormitorio – dice él, sonriendo – Estaremos más cómodos.

Ella rueda los ojos y se levanta rápidamente, dándole la mano a él y dejando las fresas olvidadas. Entran en el dormitorio, ella por primera vez, comprobando que también es pequeño, aunque la cama tiene un tamaño considerado y eso es lo único que le interesa ahora mismo.

Se da la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con Rick, o mejor dicho, cuerpo a cuerpo. Puede sentir la calidez de él incluso por encima de su ropa, o tal vez sea solo su propio calor.

Se coloca de puntillas, obteniendo un mejor acceso a sus labios, y comienza a devorarlos con ansias, bajando después sus manos hasta la camiseta de Rick, sacándosela después por los brazos y dejándola caer al suelo.

Él hace lo mismo con la blusa de ella, y después cada uno se desabrocha sus propios pantalones, dejándolos olvidados junto a las demás prendas. Rick le ayuda a tumbarse sobre la cama, colocándose después él a su lado. En pocos segundos se deshace del sujetador de ella y comienza a acariciar sus pechos.

Kate no puede evitar arquear su cuerpo hacia arriba ante el contacto. Si eso siempre le ha resultado placentero, ahora que está embarazada le resultaba todavía más placentero. Suelta un gemido cuando siente los dientes de Rick atrapar su pezón, con suavidad, pero tirando de él, haciendo que su humedad se incremente.

-Rick, por favor… - suplica cuando él comienza a torturarle colocando su mano por encima de la tela de sus braguitas, sobre su humedad.

Él no le responde y se mueve, tirando de la ropa interior, deslizándola por las largas piernas de Kate. No tarda en deshacerse también de la única prenda que está vistiendo él, quedando los dos completamente desnudos.

Se tumba de nuevo al lado de Kate, acariciándola, descendiendo después su mano hacia su bajo vientre. Ella gime de nuevo solo ante el contacto. Debe ser el embarazo, pero últimamente está más cachonda que nunca y eso le pone también a él.

-Oh por favor, Rick, venga… te necesito – Ella se mueve, colocándose de lado, frente a él, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos.

Rick siente el aliento de ella contra su propia respiración y no puede evitar acercar sus labios a los de ella, reduciendo la poca distancia que los separaba, y besarlos con fiereza.

-Vale, pero vamos a buscar una postura cómoda – susurra él, separándose unos milímetros – No quiero hacerte daño.

Lo intentan durante unos segundos, pero no es tan sencillo encontrar una postura en la que ella se encuentre del todo cómoda, una en la que los dos puedan disfrutar de ese momento de placer.

-¿Y si me pongo yo encima?

-No, te cansarás.

-No me voy a cansar, no es la primera vez que…

-Espera, lo tengo – le interrumpe él.

Sin darle tiempo a continuar hablando, se coloca detrás de ella, haciendo que su vientre quede inclinado de medio lado pero prácticamente cara arriba, de manera que no pueda hacerle daño. Pasa una mano por debajo del muslo de ella, alzándole la pierna, y haciéndole gemir cuando el miembro de Rick roza su humedad.

-¿Así está bien?

-Si – dice ella en un gemido, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Rick.

Éste ladea la cabeza, encontrando un completo acceso al cuello de ella, que besa y saborea durante un par de segundos, antes de pegarse más a Kate e introducir, despacio y con cuidado, para no hacerle daño, su miembro dentro de ella.

-Oh, dios Rick…

Él gime de placer también, al mismo tiempo que intenta reprimir una carcajada. Solo acaban de empezar y ella ya se está retorciendo de placer. Comienza a moverse en su interior, sujetando la pierna de ella, pegándola contra él permitiéndose un mayor acceso.

-Aguanta un poco más – dice con une voz ronca. Sus labios pegados a la oreja de ella.

Kate agarra con fuerza la almohada, hincando sus uñas en ella.

-No…. No puedo – dice, al mismo tiempo que su bajo vientre comienza a vibrar en pequeños espasmos de placer.

Lleva su mano derecha hacia atrás, agarrando con fuerza la muñeca de Rick que sujeta su pierna, como si él fuese a dejarla caer y ella quisiese evitarlo. Le ayuda a alzarla todavía más mientras Rick embiste una vez más, esta vez más fuerte, contra ella, lo que hace que ambos se liberen al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta él después de un rato, mientas los dos, tumbados sobre el colchón, intentan normalizar el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

-Sí – dice ella, extasiada, ¿cómo no podría estarlo?

Él se mueve hacia abajo y destapa la sábana que cubre a Kate, comenzando a dejar pequeños y delicados besos sobre su vientre. El corazón de Kate se encoge ante ese acto, sintiéndose abrumada por esa sensación.

-Espero que no te hayamos hecho daño… - comienza a decir, callando después para dejar un par de besos más sobre su piel antes de continuar hablando – Pero mamá y yo nos queremos mucho y…. estábamos haciendo el amor.

-Seguro que le ha gustado tanto como a nosotros – susurra Kate, acariciando el pelo de Rick.

-Sí, seguro que sí – dice él, antes de besar su vientre una vez más y después volver a taparla con la sábana, volviendo a colocarse junto a Kate, abrazándola – Y seguro que le encanta nuestro nuevo hogar.

Los dos permanecen unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de las pequeñas caricias que se proporcionan el uno al otro, disfrutando de ese momento de tranquilidad entre los dos.

-¿Crees que lo conseguiremos? – pregunta ella después de un rato.

-Estoy seguro.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Siento muchísimo el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar esta historia. Ya dije que tardaría porque realmente ahora no tengo el mismo tiempo que antes para escribir, pero tampoco sabía que pasaría más de un mes. Así que de verdad os pido disculpas y os agradezco a quienes, a pesar de eso, seguís leyendo la historia, sé que puede resultar muy pesado tanto tiempo simplemente para leer el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Y aunque sé que no va a leer esto, este capítulo se lo tengo que dedicar a Lau, por darme ideas, por recordarme siempre que tengo que escribir, y porque hoy es su cumpleaños. Y como te prometí (faltan 15 minutos para las doce, así que no ha acabado la semana), actualizo por fin!**_

_**PD. Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía, porque realmente no he tenido ni tiempo de revisarlo.**_

_**Gracias por leer y si dejáis una review os lo agredeceré mil!**_

* * *

Abre los ojos, volviéndolos a cerrar de inmediato cuando la luz que entra por la pequeña ventana del dormitorio le ciega la vista. Se remueve en la cama, dándose media vuelta y vuelve a abrir uno de sus ojos al sentir el vacío al otro lado de la cama. Agudiza el oído esta vez, escuchando el sonido del agua correr en el cuarto de baño. Kate debe estar duchándose.

Sus labios se curvan levemente al imaginarse el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Emite un pequeño gemido cuando siente cómo su miembro también se despierta bajo las sábanas. Decide no perder ni un segundo más y se apresura a salir de la cama, saltando por encima de la ropa que hay en el suelo.

La habitación es pequeña, la casa lo es, pero eso no impide el pequeño desorden que siempre hay a su alrededor. Kate siempre se está quejando por ello, pero él pone como excusa que tan solo llevan allí instalados un mes y medio y todavía no ha encontrado ese punto de orden que necesita.

Abre la puerta del baño, y se baja los pantalones, dejándolos caer en el suelo y acercándose después hasta ducha. Retira la cortina, para poder observar a Kate, quien todavía no se ha percatado de su presencia. Pero de pronto siente cómo su fantasía se vuelve gris. Tal y como había imaginado, el agua cae sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Kate, y el vapor a su alrededor crea un ambiente perfecto para lo que él se disponía a hacer, sin embargo… siente la delgadez extrema en el cuerpo de ella. Cuando Kate alza ambos brazos para escurrirse el pelo hacia atrás, sus huesos se marcan en su costado, haciendo que Rick se sienta terriblemente culpable.

No se trata solo de lo mal que lo ha pasado Kate, sino que la situación en la que se encuentran no les permite alimentarse como deberían. Con el trabajo que encontró apenas les da para pagar el piso y echar una pequeña parte a un bote destinado a los ahorros que van a necesitar para el bebé, lo que hace que la mayoría de los días su comida se componga de un trozo de pan de molde con queso untado encima, o alguna que otra sopa. Y eso ha hecho que Kate pierda peso, en lugar de incrementarlo como debería hacer en su estado.

De pronto siente la mirada de Kate posarse sobre la suya, viéndose obligado a forzar una sonrisa.

-Ya casi he acabado – dice ella, curvando también sus labios unos centímetros tras verlo allí, observándola.

-Espera, déjame a mí – susurra él, introduciéndose en la ducha e impidiendo que ella alcance el bote de gel.

Ella asiente mientras el agua resbala por su cuerpo, haciendo que se muerda el labio al sentir un escalofrío. Rick, sin embargo, siente cómo todo su cuerpo se estremece ante ese simple gesto. Vuelca el bote de gel sobre su mano, consiguiendo una buena cantidad, y comienza a esparcirlo con suavidad sobre el cuerpo desnudo de ella. Empieza por sus hombros, bajando después hasta sus pechos, masajeándolo solo durante uno segundos, pues no quiere perder el control, no todavía. Baja hasta su vientre, en un estado algo avanzado, pues ahora cualquiera puede apreciar que está embarazada. Comienza a masajearlo, despacio, hasta que Kate posa una de sus manos sobre la suya y los dos acarician el vientre, donde se encuentra su hijo, juntos.

Un increíble sentimiento sacude a Rick y es que, a pesar de que Kate ya parece sentirse totalmente receptiva al hecho de quedarse con el bebé, no son muchas los momentos que comparten entre los tres. Todavía es como si tuviese miedo, como si simplemente no podría esperar que las cosas salgan bien y punto.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, tras varias caricias bajo el agua, ambos se visten en el dormitorio. El silencio reina entre ambos, ya que los dos están un poco nerviosos, hoy es la cita con el ginecólogo, esa en la que te dice si el bebé ha ganado algo de peso, si está creciendo como debería…

-Es posible… - dice ella, rompiendo el silencio instalado entre ellos, parándose un momento antes de continuar – puede que hoy ya se sepa el sexo del bebé, ¿te gustaría saberlo?

Él la mira y se queda callado durante unos instantes. Realmente no había pensado en eso hasta ahora, sin embargo la posibilidad de saber si su futuro hijo será niño o niña…. Un pequeño brillo se instala en sus ojos de manera inevitable al pensar en ello.

-No sé, ¿tú qué opinas? – dice, sentado en el borde de la cama, colocándose la sudadera por encima de la cabeza, posando después su mirada en Kate, quien pasea sus manos sobre uno de los botones de su ancha blusa.

-Creo que tú quieres saberlo – dice ella simplemente.

-Kate, si tú no quieres… bueno, yo… - dice él, levantándose del borde de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia ella – lo respeto.

Ella suspira, mordiéndose después el labio ¿Por qué es tan duro enfrentarse a esto? No es que no quiera saber el sexo de su hijo, aunque podría perfectamente esperar sin saberlo hasta el momento del nacimiento, sin embargo… aunque ya lo han hablado y han decidido tenerlo ellos, el tema de la adopción seguirá presente en su mente hasta tener a su bebé con ellos, hasta ser consciente de que pueden criarlo, de que ellos se pueden enfrentar a esto; sea como sea, sería más fácil si ni siquiera sabe el sexo del bebé en el momento de darlo en adopción. Pero no piensa compartir estos pensamientos con Rick, la persona que le hace mantener las esperanzas y la ilusión que había perdido.

Siente las manos de él sobre las suyas y alza la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos, viendo ese brillo especial sobre ese impresionante color azul.

-Lo sabremos – dice, segura – No es algo que a mí me inquiete, pero si tú quieres saberlo lo sabremos.

-¿Segura? – dice él, dudando. Ella simplemente asiente – Quiero decir, no es que yo lo vaya a querer más si es niño o niña, pero…

-Lo sé – sonríe ella, antes de abrazarse a su cuello.

* * *

Cuando llegan al médico, y tras unas cuantas preguntas rutinarias a las que Kate responde todo lo bien que puede ante la frialdad de su doctor, finalmente pasan a la sala contigua, en la que una enfermera le realizará la ecografía.

-¿Qué narices le pasa, es que no ha ido al baño esta mañana? – susurra Rick en cuanto el doctor los deja a solas. Kate pone una mueca, sabiendo que ese ginecólogo es una de las personas menos agradables que se ha encontrado - ¿Siempre es así de borde?

-Y no solo eso… - dice ella, tratando de sentirse cómoda en aquel sillón – Parece como si no quisiese que tengamos a nuestro bebé.

-No me gusta – dice Rick, apretando su mandíbula al mismo tiempo que mira la puerta – Deberías cambiar de ginecólogo, seguro que hay otros mejores y…

-¿Qué los cubra mi seguro? – dice ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, sabiendo que ella tiene razón.

-¿Estás nerviosa? – le dice, tratando de cambiar de tema, mientras le agarra una mano y deja la otra sobre su vientre.

-Un poco – sonríe tímidamente agachando la mirada hasta su vientre.

-Siento haberos hecho esperar – Una enfermera, ataviada con un uniforme de color blanco, entra en la sala mirándolos con una agradable sonrisa.

Rubia, con ojos marrones y unos rasgos finos, parece aparentar unos cuarenta años y al menos parece amable, piensa Kate, alegrándose de que sea ella quien les atienda ahora y no ese desagradable doctor.

Tras una pequeña charla sobre el tiempo en la ciudad mientras prepara la máquina ultrasonográfica, la enfermera unta el frío gel transparente sobre el vientre de Kate, haciendo que ésta sienta un pequeño escalofrío ante el contacto.

-Lo siento, está un poco frío – dice, disculpándose con una sonrisa, volviendo rápidamente su mirada hacia la pantalla.

-¿Es… ahí está…? – pregunta Rick, medio desconcertado, tratando de enfocar su mirada en la pantalla y tratar de averiguar dónde estaba exactamente el bebé.

-Sí – dice la enfermera, riendo – Mira, esto de aquí – señala la pantalla con su dedo índice – es vuestro bebé. Esto es la cabeza, esto son sus brazos…

Kate deja de observar un momento el monitor, para ver cómo Rick mira embobado a su bebé. Un sentimiento recorre todo su cuerpo, podría decir que nunca había visto esa especie de brillo en su mirada y siente que va a ser un buen padre, que han tomado la decisión correcta al arriesgarse al quedarse con el bebé.

-¿Queréis saber el sexo del bebé? – pregunta la enfermera, tras hacer voltear un poco la imagen al deslizar el aparato sobre el vientre de Kate.

-Sí – dice él rápidamente.

La enfermera mira a Kate, quien asiente, asegurándose de que ambos desean saber el sexo de su bebé.

-Bien, entonces… ¿Qué me dices, Rick, crees que puedes adivinarlo? – dice sonriente, observando al chico, quien le mira desconcertado - ¿Qué crees que ves aquí?

-Es…

-¿Es lo que creo que es? – dice Kate, tras observar un rato la pantalla, mirando intercaladamente a Rick y a la enfermera.

-¡¿Es una niña?! – la pregunta de Rick se alza en la habitación, mientras aprieta fuertemente la mano de Kate, debido a la emoción.

-Así es – ríe la enfermera – Parece que vuestro bebé es una niña.

-Vamos a tener una niña – confirma Rick, casi más para sí mismo.

-Rick…- dice ella, en un pequeño hilo de voz - ¿estás llorando?

-Tú también – dice, llevando su pulgar hasta la mejilla de Kate, por donde resbala una pequeña lágrima debido a la emoción.

-Es una niña… - susurra ella.

-Nuestra pequeña – dice él, posando sus labios sobre la frente de Kate.

-¿Y… cómo está? – pregunta Kate, después de unos segundos, mientras la enfermera hace algunas anotaciones en el ordenador.

-Ha aumentado un poco de peso, pero no lo suficiente. Tranquila – dice, al ver el pánico reflejado en la cara de su paciente – Eso no significa que esté en peligro, solamente que es un poco más pequeña de lo que debería. Deberías comer mejor, sé por lo que tengo anotado que estás comiendo comida saludable, pero estaría mejor que la comas en una cantidad mayor Kate, no siempre es malo comer un poco de más, sobretodo en tu estado.

Kate suspira y asiente, sabiendo que en estos momentos eso no puede ser realmente.

-¿Tenéis alguna duda que queráis preguntarme?

-Bueno, en realidad, sí – dice Rick, aclarándose la garganta. Kate le mira con curiosidad, pues no habían hablado de nada que les causase duda – Ahora que el embarazo está más avanzado… ¿podemos… bueno, Kate y yo…?

Kate comienza a sentir cómo sus mejillas se enrojecen al entender qué es lo que su novio está tratando de preguntar.

-¿Quieres saber si podéis seguir manteniendo relaciones sexuales con normalidad? – pregunta la enfermera tratando de tratar el tema con normalidad al ver la incomodidad de ambos, pero sobretodo de Kate.

Rick asiente, sintiéndose más aliviado.

-En un principio no hay nada que os lo impida. Si en algún momento te sientes incómoda – dice ahora, mirando a Kate – podéis buscar otras posturas que te hagan sentir más cómoda, pero por lo demás podéis seguir actuando con normalidad.

* * *

-¿Por qué has tenido que preguntar eso? – dice Kate mientras entran en su pequeño apartamento.

-No sé, quería saber… al principio iba a preguntárselo al doctor, pero viendo lo simpático que era – dice con ironía.

-No, por dios, me alegra de que no lo hicieras – dice ella, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras camina hasta el sofá.

-Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos que podemos seguir haciéndolo con normalidad – dice, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que este último mes lo hemos hecho mucho más a menudo? – pregunta ella, parándose a pensar por un momento.

-Eso es porque ahora vivimos juntos, y me encanta – dice él, comenzando a llevar su mano hasta la cintura de ella, levantando su camiseta.

Ella sonríe al mismo tiempo que él acerca su cara a la de ella, juntando sus labios con los suyos para después introducir su lengua en su boca. Sin embargo el timbre suena, interrumpiéndolos.

-Mmm, parece que vas a tener que esperar – dice ella, riendo tras ver el fastidio en la cara de Rick.

-¿Puedes ir tú? – pregunta a Kate, cogiendo uno de los cojines que hay sobre el sofá y tapándose.

Kate le da un rápido beso en los labios y se levanta, caminando hasta la puerta. Cuando abre se encuentra con Martha, quien no le da tiempo a reaccionar antes de rodearla con sus brazos comenzando a canturrear lo feliz que está de saber que va a tener una nieta.

-En cuanto leí el mensaje de Richard recordé que todavía tenía algunas cosas de cuando él era un bebé – dice, alzando una bolsa que lleva en la mano y avanzando hacia el salón – Por supuesto algunas cosas son de niño, pero encontré otras que pueden servir para niña.

Kate se sienta, embobada con la ropa que Martha comienza a poner sobre la mesa del salón. Sobre todo se fija en unos pequeños zapatitos blancos. Hasta ahora no se había parado a pensar realmente en las cosas que van a necesitar para el bebé, sin embargo este pequeño detalle hace que se emocione, sabiendo que cuentan con la ayuda de Martha.

En ese momento no solo desearía que su madre estuviese con ella, sino que su padre también, del que no había vuelto a saber nada.

Sonríe al sentir el brazo de Rick por su espalda, haciéndole saber que todo está bien.


End file.
